Meant To Be
by phoenixmaiden13
Summary: One Night of passion leads to drastic consequences that changes the war completely. Harry must go into hiding to protect himself and his most guarded secret. But will that secret bring Harry and Tom together? Only if it is Meant to Be. MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

**********Okay here it is, my new story. Enjoy!**  


**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Meant To Be**

**Chapter 1**

He runs. That is all he can do.

Run.

Run. And not get caught.

He has been separated from his friends while shopping in Hogsmeade when a raid suddenly happened and now he is lost. He doesn't know where he is, but he can't stop to figure it out. He curses his stupidity for letting his guard down. With all the recent attacks lately he should have known better. But there's nothing he can do now.

_They_ are after him, and they are close. He could feel it. He has been lucky so far to have gotten away for so long. If they catch him, there is no telling what they might do to him. Especially if they take him to HIM. He shudders at the thought of having to come face to face with HIM; there might not be a next time if he gets caught.

Trees are everywhere, lining his vision and hiding him from view but also hiding his enemies. He must be wary and cautious to not alert them of his location. He must get to safety before they find him. He hopes that his friends are okay, that they got away to safety.

The magic in the air is thick and heavy from the constant confrontations that he has had with them. Hiding where ever he can and fighting when he has to, taking out as many as he can but there are too many for him to handle he has to get to safety. If only there weren't any anti-apparation wards up he would be able to leave sooner, but instead he has to find where it ends.

Adrenaline vibrates throughout his very being, enabling him to continue on, but he is getting tired and he is starting to slow down. He finally stops to catch his breath and hides behind a thick bush; keeping an eye out for any sign of movement. He peeks out from behind the bush and when the cost is clear he moves quickly behind a tree and then another. Just a bit more and he is clear to leave this forest. He can feel where the ward ends just a few feet way.

A flash of light is all the warning he gets as a spell hits him in the back, catching him unaware. _I should have been more careful_, he thinks as he turns over to look at them, white masks glowing in the darkness, smirking at him in triumph. He tries to fight of the affects of the curse, but he is unable. Harry Potter blinks slowly up at them before giving in to unconsciousness.

xxx

The next time he woke up he was in an underground room. _I must be in the dungeons, _he thought to himself. He thought back to what had happened and curses his stupidity again. _I should have been more careful. How the hell am I going to get out of this one?_ He felt around in his pockets and as he expected his wand was gone. _Damn it all!_

Harry looked around more carefully and noticed that the room he was in had no windows, or a door for that matter; just brick walls. _How the hell do I get out of here? On second thought, how did I get in? _He felt around on all four walls and felt nothing. The room was cold and bare, but there was a draft coming from somewhere that was making him shiver so there had to be a door somewhere, he just couldn't see it.

"You can't keep me in here," he shouted, circling around in confusion, "I'll find a way out and get away." There was no answer. He followed the draft and guessed as to where the door was. He presses against the wall a few times but nothing happens. So all he had to do was wait.

Harry must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew the sound of moving stone was waking him up. He jumped up and prepared himself to make his escape.

Shrieking laughter met his ears not from in front of him like he thought it would, but behind him. "Shit!" he cursed and tried to turn around, but a spell caught him in the back. _Not again, _he managed to think before everything went dark again.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meant To Be**

**Chapter 2**

Harry woke suddenly like he had been dunked in water and sat up, blinking stupidly and looking around. He was in a big dark room, seemingly underground, but there were windows, only covered. The walls were wet looking and covered in moss and vines that was coming through the broken windows. Dust was everywhere. It looked like it hadn't had a proper cleaning in years. Next he noticed that he was surrounded.

"Well, well, well. Look whose finally decided to join us."

Harry tensed at the familiar voice. The voice that was in his nightmares, the voice that belonged to the man who took everything from him and continued to make his life a living hell. Harry glanced up at the red eyed snake-like man he had last seen in the Department of Mysteries, "Voldemort," he spat. "Where have you taken me?"

"Now Harry. Mind your manners," Voldemort said with a smirk while his followers snickered in amusement, "There's no need to be rude."

"Fine," Harry replied dryly and gave as much as a dramatic bow as he could from his kneeling position, "My lord. Where am I?"

"Mock me all you want, Potter. I care not. But I will answer your question. This," Voldemort said gesturing around him, "Is my ancestral home."

"Really?" he asked looking around at the rotting walls and cracked stone, "Doesn't look like much," Harry muttered quietly.

"This is also the place of your demise," Voldemort said ignoring him, "You will die tonight," he said with obvious glee.

"You've been saying that for the past 10 years and I'm still standing," Harry said with a smirk.

Voldemort scowled, "That will end, now." He said flatly raising his wand.

Harry panicked, he couldn't die here. He had to live. He was the one who had to survive. "Wait! You're not going to let me fight? Isn't that proper etiquette?"

Voldemort paused, "Your insolence is frustrating. But you are correct. Not that it will make a difference. Give him his wand," he ordered.

Bellatrix stepped forward and threw his wand at him, which Harry caught expertly. He looked down at his wand and wrinkled his nose in disgust and made a show of wiping his wand on his robes, making her shriek in outrage.

"Bella," Voldemort warned and she backed down content on just sending him a nasty glare. "Now," he said stepping down from his dais, "We will begin."

"You made a big mistake," Harry said getting into his fighting stance.

"We shall see," Voldemort said gesturing to his Death Eaters to stand back.

They both stared at each other for a minute before Voldemort made his move. He pointed his wand at him and opened his mouth to say a spell. But Harry was quicker. "Deducere laquearia," he said and pointed his wand upwards and a jet of orange light slammed into the ceiling.

Voldemort's eyes widened in anger "NO!" he shouted before the ceiling collapsed between them.

"Like I said, big mistake," Harry called out and turned and ran to the double doors, blasting debris and Death Eaters out of his way when they stepped in front of him. Harry had a bad feeling something was going to happen if he stayed here any longer. He had to find a way out.

Thank god the lesser Death Eaters were at the back because they were easy enough to get rid of, but where they lack in skill they made up in numbers. _Damn it to hell! Is there no end to them?_ He thought as be stunned another two making a nice pile. Finally, finally! He saw a clear passage to the doors and hopefully to freedom. He ran forward keeping the door in his sights as he ducked and weaved in and out of the Death Eaters and their spells and curses.

Harry ran through the doors and closed and sealed the doors together. _That should hold them off for a bit. _He thought and turned around, "Ah fuck!" he hissed as he looked down the large stretch of hallway with doors on either side leading to god knows where. "This is not good," he muttered and jumped as they started banging on the door behind him. "I guess I'll just have to get started then."

He further down the hallway and picked a random door on his left and opened it, hoping it was the right one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meant To Be**

**Chapter 3**

"Catch him!" Voldemort cried out and pushed a Death Eater near him out of his way. He watched as Harry disappeared on the other side of the room through the door angrily. He had been fooled yet again by the brat. But as soon as he got his hands on him, there would be nothing stopping him. "What did I say?" he shouted as his followers struggled to get through the mess in the middle of the floor. Voldemort rolled his eyes and blasted the rubble away. And the Death Eaters immediately started clambering to obey his orders. _I'm surrounded by idiots!_ He thought and went to find Potter to kill him once and for all.

xxx

Harry ran up yet another set of stairs and down a corridor, _Shit._ _How big is this place_, he thought as he looked behind him and blasted a Death Eater over the banister that was behind him. He didn't get to stop and admire all the exquisite drapery and art work that adorned the walls because he was busy trying to find the way out. But from what he could see at a glance, they looked very old and expensive. Harry was of course lost as the door he went through was the wrong one, as the one after that, and the one after that. It only served to get him deeper into the house and even more lost and the Death Easter were catching up to him having the advantage of knowing the house. And of course Voldemort was right behind them as well. He could hear him taunting him.

Turning down another corridor he came to a set of magnificent double doors. There was nowhere else to go as it was a dead end. _In we go,_ he thought and tugged on the door handle; but it was locked. _Damn it!_ he swore.

"There is no where you can go Potter," Voldemort whispered caressing his wand, "Just give up."

Harry whipped around and glared at him and tried a silent Alohomora charm but it didn't work either. He glanced at Voldemort and saw him smirk as he advanced on him. Harry growled in frustration. **–Open up damn you! -** he hissed at the door.

Miraculously the door opened. _Huh_, he thought and grabbed the door and slipped in and slammed it closed as a spell hit the door. With a swift look around he concluded, along with the information of a parseltongue password, that this was Voldemort's bedroom. _Great, just my luck it has to be HIS room. _True to his Slytherin name, the room was done up in green and silver. There was a wardrobe in the corner, a desk against the wall, and a large bed in the center. It was pretty nice considering it was the room of a Dark Lord. Then again he would want the best.

Harry quickly dove under the bed as an angry Lord Voldemort opened the door and closed it behind him.

"Now Harry. It really isn't polite to go into people's rooms without permission."

"Then you should have a better password," Harry replied and ducked as a spell came flying at him. "You know, it's also not polite to try and kill someone while having a conversation either, but since when does that matter to you," Harry replied coming out on the other side of the bed.

After exchanging a few more words they started throwing spells at each other; each trying to distract the other. Voldemort was trying to get closer to him and Harry was trying to edge toward the window in hopes that he could jump out and escape. But it seemed that Voldemort read his mind because the window locked up tight and obviously wouldn't budge. Harry cursed. Now the only way was through the door…on the other side of the room. He wasn't the only one getting frustrated. Voldemort was getting pissed that he couldn't get Harry because he kept moving around, which made him miss and make holes in the walls, and with his anger, his concentration started to waver.

"What's wrong Tom, not willing to mess up your possessions?" Harry taunted, noticing that he was being very careful on where he aimed but it wasn't working. Harry on the other hand had no problem and banished several books, a lamp and a vase toward his enemy without any remorse.

Voldemort snarled and lunged at him taking Harry off guard. Harry stumbled back and threw a half finished spell at him in defense. The spell hit Voldemort in the arm making him drop his wand but he held onto Harry in a tight grip. Before his eyes, the snake-like visage that was Voldemort dissolved to the very handsome form of an older looking Tom Riddle.

Luckily for Tom, his Death Eaters weren't allowed into his room so they didn't see his true form. He only used his Voldemort appearance to scare his followers into obeying him. It wouldn't do well for them to find out. But unfortunately Harry did.

Harry was staring in shock at the very human looking Voldemort. The one, who a second ago, was bald, pale as death, had slits for a nose, red eyes and had a forked tongue. Now he had a full head of jet black hair, pale skin but not in an unhealthy way, blue eyes with a swirl of red in them, and a normal looking nose.

"What's wrong Potter? Cat got you tongue?" Tom smirked.

Harry flushed and looked away from the gorgeous person before him. It was just his luck that he had come to terms with his sexuality just recently, after years of trying to deny it; only to be confronted so soon with something so breathtaking, who happened to be his enemy. _Why god, why! Are you punishing me? I'm sorry okay, so would you stop throwing me into these sorts of situations. It's enough that my life is always at risk, now you have to mess with my libido too._ Harry cast around in his mind for something clever to say. "Wow. Using a muggle catch phrase. You've sunk to a new low," Harry replied and winced internally. That sounded lame to his own ears.

Tom pressed Harry harder into the wall, "I don't think you realize the position you're in, Potter."

Harry shuddered slightly at his words. He had noticed, how could he not. Tom had him pressed against the wall, with a hand gripping his shirt at the collar, his knee in between his legs and he was leaning very close to him. Wrong kind of position, wrong kind of position! His mind screamed trying to stop himself from reacting, but his body didn't seem to be cooperating.

Tom's smirk turned into a frown as he looked into Harry's flushed face and then glanced downward. He shifted his knee up higher into Harry's slight erection that was only getting harder with each passing moment. Harry gasped slightly and his flush darkened as he started fighting to get out of Tom's grip.

"Who would have thought," Tom said in delight, masking his confusion.

"Shut up!" Harry snapped and started struggling harder. _Damn you stupid hormones!_

"Ah. But I said nothing."

"Just sh-" Harry cut off as a sharp pain shot through his scar. It was nothing like he felt before, it kept building and building until it felt like his head was going to split open. Like something inside of him was trying to break out. The only difference was that it wasn't only his pain to share.

Tom let him go and gripped his head in pain. It was so great that it made his eyes water. At first he thought that Potter was doing something to him and that made him angry, but the anger only made it worse. Plus he saw that Harry was going through the same type of pain.

After a few minutes the pain started to recede and they were able to breathe properly. But in replace of the pain came a strong feeling of longing and desire that they were having trouble controlling. When they looked at each other, it was as if through a haze. Everything was disoriented.

Harry pressed himself back into the wall as Tom stepped closer to him with a predatory look on his face and planted his hands on either side of his head, "What?" Harry asked trying to sound intimidating and failing miserably. His voice came out husky and raw with need, having the opposite effect on the man before him.

"What did you do?"Tom hissed trying to hold onto his anger and push away the lust that was making his mind foggy.

"I didn't do anything," Harry retorted angrily. They both winced as brief pain struck them. "I thought you did it. It usually is." Tom didn't answer just kept staring at him. "W-what happened?"

"I have no idea," Tom whispered honestly.

Harry shivered at the honesty in his voice and also the huskiness. It was doing things to him and he didn't understand why. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Like what?" Tom asked inching closer to him. It didn't look like he noticed he was doing it.

"Like…that…" Harry whispered breathlessly. Tom was way too close for comfort.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Tom said totally ignoring his panicked expression.

Harry made a disbelieving and shocked sound in the back of this throat.

"Don't l-"

Harry was cut off as Tom's lips met his in a passionate kiss and his mind went blank.


	4. Chapter 4

**Meant To Be**

**Chapter 4 **

Tom's hands were everywhere in a matter of seconds. One was wrapped tightly around him pulling him close and the other was up his shirt running fingers over his skin. Harry's hands were like wise busy, clutched tightly in Tom's dark locks, pulling him closer. His wand lay forgotten at his feet.

Neither of them could even begin to understand what was happening. First they were at each other's throats trying to kill each other and now Harry was lying underneath Tom on the magnificent bed, kissing each other like no tomorrow.

_Wait? When did that happen?_ Harry thought frantically. _Stop! Stop! What am I doing?_

He tried to move his arms to push him away which, they wouldn't budge. He tried to move his mouth away, which was currently occupied by Tom's tongue, but he couldn't. No matter how he tried he couldn't move. Well he could move, but it was like someone else was in control of his body. He was an observer in his own body, and what made it worse, he was enjoying it.

He tried to reason with himself that it was just his hormones acting up, he wasn't **really** enjoying this. There was no way. It was a spell he was under. But it still didn't make sense. Why was Tom doing this?Tom hated him, and the feeling was mutual. _And when the hell did he become Tom? This was Voldemort! Vol-de-mort, get it straight Potter, _he thought but his thoughts were starting to get all jumbled together.

Again he tried to reason. Voldemort was old; he probably hasn't been laid in a while. This is probably the most action he's had in years.

…_wait. Th-then that would mean…_

"No…" he whimpered as Tom started attacking his neck. "S-Stop…why…?"

Tom lifted his head with effort and looked at Harry beneath him, lust and fear in his green eyes, "Can't" he whispered huskily and leaned down to capture Harry's lips again.

That was when he realized that Tom was having the exact same problem. They had no control of their actions. They could do nothing but give in. But he didn't care! Voldemort was the smarter one, the stronger one. He should be able to stop. Why wasn't he stopping?

Harry leaned back against the pillows as his body gave in to its desires, he had no choice in the matter, it was not obeying him. The only indication that he did not want this was the tears gathering into his eyes.

Feeling Harry relax Tom started to eagerly unbutton Harry's shirt to reveal the tanned skin beneath. He slid his hands down the soft flesh and lent down to capture a pink bud into is mouth.

Harry gasped and arched his back upward and tightened his grip in Tom's hair. Never had he felt anything like this, it was almost enough to drive him over the edge. But it wasn't nearly enough. His body was on fire and he wanted more. His hands blindly groped for Tom's shirt and started to unbutton it, making a few of them fly off in his haste.

Tom released his nipple and tore the shirt off and flung it aside throwing Harry's shirt along with it. Harry allowed his fingers to trail over Tom's shoulders and down the toned muscles of his back, feeling how they moved when Tom shifted around.

Tom grabbed the roaming hands and pinned them above Harry's head with one hand while the other went down toward his jeans. In three seconds flat, Harry's pants and boxers were stripped off, leaving him exposed in all his glory.

Harry had enough sense left in him to blush as Tom's gaze seemed to see straight through him.

Harry groaned in delight as hands slid up his thighs and slowly and gently cupped him. Heat pooled in his lower stomach and quickly spread, steadily getting hotter and hotter until it felt like he was burning. He arched his hips and let his legs fall open, "T-Tom," he whimpered, "Hurry!" What exactly he needed to be hurried he had no idea, but Tom seemed to know.

With Harry finally exposed to him, Tom muttered a spell and hastily slid a finger deep inside of the puckered hole, then added another and another. Harry winced as he was ruthlessly prepared, but he didn't care. He needed it, but he needed something more, something bigger. The heat was really starting to burn and it was not going away. His mind was a blur and he had no clue as to what exactly he wanted. Only for the burning to stop.

_Where was it? What did he need? What did- oh yes! That's it! He needed that!_ Harry moaned and reached blindly for the man in front of him. _No! I don't want that! What am I thinking? Stop!_ Yet he his had reached out to touch the bulge in Tom's pants.

Tom threw his own pants and undergarments away from him and onto the floor, watching greedily as Harry reached for him and successfully grabbed his hardened erection and started pulling. Tom groaned and batted the hand away and climbed over Harry, bringing his hips up at the same time. Harry easily arranged himself below him into a comfortable position with his legs draped over the side of Tom's hips; open and exposed. _N-No! No, no, no! _Harry cried in his mind as Tom spread his cheeks apart. _Not like this, please, please not like this!_

Tom let his eyes slide over the form beneath him and his hazed mind could only form one word, _Beautiful._ He forced the thought away, _No, that's not it. What am I doing? This is Potter! Why isn't my body obeying me? I command you to stop! _Tom winced slightly as the burning made his cock throb with need, a reminder of what he was supposed to be doing. He lifted up Harry's hips a little higher and lined himself up with Harry's entrance. He whispered a spell to coat himself and thrust into Harry's body quickly and didn't stop until he was fully inside.

Harry screamed in pain and pleasure as Tom forcibly penetrated him. He threw his head back and arched his hips higher so that he was completely filled. In side his mind; he cried.

Panting, he gripped Tom's shoulders with his fingers and wrapped his legs tightly around Tom's waist and waited for Tom's next movement. He didn't care at all about what he was doing only that this felt good and right.

Tom moaned loudly as the tight heat enclosed around him. He paused and took few deep breaths. He had half a mind to pull out in disgust and throw the boy to the floor and torture as he had planned to do, but instead he stayed still and allowed Harry to relax to get used to his size.

Harry gripped Tom's arms and leaned his head back to calm his racing heart. He could hardly believe that the Dark Lord was inside him; kissing his neck like they did this all the time. He was revolted, yet at the same time utterly satisfied. The burning had gone away and his head ache had stopped too. He couldn't understand it. Harry closed his eyes and allowed himself to revel in the feeling he got from the attention.

Tom pulled back slightly to look down at the figure underneath him and regarded him for a minute before he leaned back down and captured the pink lips again. Tongues danced around each other as the kiss deepened, growing more and more demanding with each passing second. They only parted for air, only to go back for more.

Finally pulling away Tom lifted Harry's hips a little higher and pulled himself out and slammed back in. Harry threw his head back and cried out in pain. He had not been expecting that and it hurt like hell, but that didn't seem to bother Tom as he did it again and again. Tears spilled from Harry's eyes and down his cheeks as he lay there allowing Tom to do what he wanted. It wasn't like he had a choice. A gentle touch on his face surprised him and he opened his eyes to look up into ruby red orbs.

Tom gently wiped away the tears from Harry's face and leaned down to kiss him again, "Relax," he whispered.

Harry swallowed and tried to do as he was told. After a few minutes his body unwillingly relaxed and Tom was able to move more freely inside him. He gasped and arched his hips as a sudden pleasure shot through him. Never had he felt anything like it, not even when he was touching himself. He was so aware of his body like never before; his nipples were hard, his erection was so stiff it hurt, he could feel the feather light touches on the inside of his thighs, he could feel the muscles on his stomach and in his legs straining, but most of all he could feel Tom's thick cock sliding him and out of him; and it felt so good!

Harry reached up and wrapped his arms around Tom's neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss. Tom allowed himself to be pulled in, but took control of the demanding kiss. Their tongues dueled as they moved together roughly. Heated kisses and the constant sound of slapping skin on skin was the only thing heard throughout the room.

Tom pulled his mouth away and kissed up the barred neck until he reached his ear, **-Tell me what you want-** he hissed huskily.

Harry groaned and closed his eyes lost in the pleasure. The hissing words of parseltongue didn't help any either. "T-Touch me."

"I am."

Harry tossed his head side to side, **-More-**

Tom gently racked the back of his nails over the inside of Harry's thighs and upward toward the aching cock, but didn't touch it, over and over again as he pounded into him. Watching his own thick member was engulfed into the tight heat. Tom finally gave in and started to lightly touch the base of Harry's cock.

Harry screamed in pleasure as nails dug into him and he arched his hips higher. Tom seemed to be waiting for this because he slammed in even harder. "Ahhhh! Ha ha. Oh Fuck! Oh God! Again!" he cried out and Tom repeated the action. Harry tightened his grip around Tom's neck and spread his legs even wider, "Ah ha ha ha. God Tom. Faster. Faster!"

Tom growled low in his throat and braced himself with one hand beside Harry's head and the other holding the hips in place. He then started to slam himself even faster inside the begging body beneath him. "You want this? Do you?"

"Yes! Mmm…I want it," Harry panted, "Ohh, Ahhh, I want it!"

After a few minutes of this blissful torture Harry started to feel really hot in the pit of his stomach, "Oh God! Ohhh! Tom. I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum!"

Tom glanced down at Harry's face covered in sweat and eyes shut tight in ecstasy and felt his own orgasm close at hand. He reached between them and took hold of Harry's weeping cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusts.

Harry gasped and clung tighter, "Oh shit. Oh Shit! I'm- I'm going to- Ahhhhhh!" he screamed as he gave in to his body's wish and came.

Tom gritted his teeth trying to reign in his control unsuccessfully, as Harry tightened around him. He let go of the now slightly softened member and took hold of Harry's hips and slammed himself in deeply a few more times and releasing his seed deep inside Harry's body.

Tom panted as he finally stopped his movement and looked down at Harry; who wasn't moving. He frowned in confusion and rubbed at his eyes which were getting blurry, he blinked as his vision swam and tried to stay alert, but it was futile. _What have I done? _He thought as he fell sideways and his vision went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Meant To Be**

**Chapter 5**

Tom paced back and forth, occasionally throwing a glance to the bed, but still he came up with nothing. He had just woken up next to his enemy of all people after having the most brilliant sex he had ever had, with said enemy. He would never, under any normal circumstances touch Potter. Something happened, but he didn't know what and it agitated him to no end. He knew Potter had nothing to do with it because it was highly advanced magic and there was no way he could do something like that. That, and there had been such excruciating pain in his head. It's never happened to him before only to Potter, originating in his scar. That pain had then receded and turned into the most overwhelming need to claim the boy in front of him

Tom walked over to the side of the bed and looked down at Harry who was still sleeping. He gently moved his hair aside and stared down at the lightning bolt shaped scar he had given him over 20 years ago. _Could__that__be__the__origin?_ He thought, he had to find out. He went to his bookshelf and dusted off the plaster that had gotten on the books in the fight earlier; he took out several books and set out to find out what exactly the hell happened. But first he had to get rid of his followers that were making an awful racket at his door.

xxx

Harry blinked his eyes open slowly, feeling dizzy and disoriented. He shifted himself over slightly and felt a dull ache in his backside, it didn't hurt but it wasn't comfortable either. Moving his hands over the material underneath him he noticed that he was on a bed, the silk sheets caressing his naked skin. _Naked?_ He shot up on the bed looking around wildly. Why was he…?

Everything came back to him. _Oh__my__god.__I-I__…_

A movement caught his attention and he whipped his head around to see the infamous Dark Lord sitting on the ledge of the window holding a book and glaring at him with hate filled red eyes.

Harry looked down at himself and realized his hands were shaking. He wrapped his arms around himself to try and stop them but it only made it worse. He felt so violated, so used, so…disgusted with himself that he allowed that…that monster to touch him. He knew it was consensual, but that was what made it worse, so much worse.

_He did something to me, I know it!_

"…er…"

_H-He made me, he made me l-like it. I would never!_

"…tter…Potter!"

Harry snapped back to awareness when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He slapped the hand away and looked up with wild eyes, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Tom stepped back in shock at Harry's reaction. He had been preparing himself for what would happen when he woke up, different scenarios on what he would say depending on Potter's reaction, but this was not one of them. An angry and pissed off one he could deal with but not a crying one.

"Oh god, oh god!" Harry whispered curling into himself and bringing the sheets tighter around him so he was covered. Tears unbidden started to cascade down his face as the full impact on what he had done sunk in.

"Potter don't you dare go down that road. I did not rape you!"

"Yes you did! I didn't want it!" Harry cried.

"Damn it Potter. I may be a Dark Lord, but I do not rape people. I do not need to force myself on someone to fulfill my needs. So stop those thoughts right now!"

"Well you good as did. I know you did something, I know it!" Harry shouted back wrapping his arms tighter around himself. "You made me-"

"I did not!" Tom shouted, "I couldn't control myself, and neither could you, am I right?" he said and picked up the book he had been reading and out it in front of him.

Harry backed away when Tom came closer, but he only set a book down in front of him opened to a page. He looked up at Tom, who had backed away from the bed to look out the window.

"Read it."

Harry grabbed the edge of the book with one hand to bring it closer while the other held onto the blankets covering him.

_**Soul****mate****bond**—this bond is the strongest of all bonds and once activated it cannot be undone. The two participants who the spell has been cast over are strongly compelled to be with each other until the bond is able to complete itself. If they do not complete the bond a strong yearning for the other will not go away until the bond is completed. Said yearning will be associated with constant itching, headaches, burning sensation, irregular breathing, etc. For the spell to completely work both participants have to accept the bonding or the same yearning will occur. Said bond is usually used for arranged marriages or to stop feuding families by inter-marrying._

"What does this mean?" Harry asked.

"It means that the connection that we have through your scar compelled us to…compensate the bond."

"What bond? We didn't cast any bond spell?" Harry said with mounting hysteria.

"I know that!" Tom snapped, then sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He wouldn't accomplish anything if he yelled. "This is the closest thing that I can find of what happened."

"Why now? This never happened before."

"My guess is because we were never alone together. We never really have before," Tom said turning away to look out the window.

Harry opened his mouth to disagree, but closed it when he realized Tom was right. Every time they met someone was there with them. Quirrell, Ginny, the Basilisk, his friends, Death Eaters, the Order, Dumbledore…This was the first time the two of them had been alone.

Tears filled his eyes again. Did this mean he was bonded to Voldemort forever? He didn't want that. He had been waiting for the right person, the right man so he could give himself to him. And now…now…

"Quit your crying already! I've had enough of it!" Tom snapped, truthfully the tears scared him a little.

But Harry only cried harder, "Shut up! You don't understand! I didn't want this to happen," he ended in a whisper.

"Like I did? Do you think I would want to sleep with someone like you? Don't make me laugh," Tom sneered.

Harry gasped as he felt like someone stabbed him in the heart, "I didn't want my first time to be with a monster!" he shouted back.

Tom jerked back as if stung, but quickly hid it "You were a virgin? How pathetic."

"To you maybe. But now I'm not thanks to you. What? Did you lose yours in your 5th year?"

"It was 4th year if you're so interested. It doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does mean something! Not like you can understand. Now no one will touch me, especially after you raped me!"

"I did not rape you!"

"It sure feels like you did. Now I'm bonded to you!"

"We are _not_ bonded," Tom said through gritted teeth.

"But you said-" Harry started confused.

"I said it was the closest thing to what happened, not that it was," Tom said, but now he felt uncertain.

Tom looked at the vulnerable boy on the bed, blankets wrapped tight around him. His hair still rumpled and lips still bruised from their lovemaking. But it was the eyes that got to him. The green eyes were filled with tears and made them look glassy. They were full of despair and disgust. The tears fell down his pale cheeks and his lips trembled as he shook with uncontrolled sobs. He looked so lost and broken. This wasn't the Potter he knew. Tom was startled to feel a twinge in his chest. Was this guilt? Anger built up inside of him and he shouted, "Get out!"

Harry jumped and cowered in fear at the sound of Tom's angry voice. He backed up away from him as he approached the bed until he hit the headboard and had nowhere to go. Tom grabbed the blankets and tugged them violently out of Harry's grasp and he let out a startled cry.

Tom whipped out his wand and pointed it at Harry, "Get out now before I change my mind!"

Harry froze like a deer caught in the headlights. He was letting him go? He didn't understand why, but he was too frightened by the figure towering over him to ask or to even move. The book that had been tittering on the side of the bed when Tom moved the covers finally toppled over the side and landed on the floor with a thud. The sound snapped Harry out of his frozen state and he hurriedly found his clothes and put them on, ignoring the sharp pain in his backside and the trembling of his fingers. He found his wand where he had last dropped it and looked to Tom one last time, looking to see if he was really letting him go.

"GO!"

Harry spun around and pushed oven the door and took off down the hallway. As he ran he vaguely noticed that there was no Death Eaters in sight, but he was too focused on not panicking and falling into a crying mess and to get out of there to be really surprised. He just needed to get out. He finally found some stairs and quickly ran down them and got to the entrance hall. He pushed open the heavy double doors and was immediately touched by the cold morning air. He didn't waste any time in his surroundings and he ran down the front steps and through the front gate and down the dirt path.

And he kept running and did not look back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Meant To Be**

**Chapter 6**

By mid-afternoon Harry finally arrived at the main road of the Burrow. Despite being completely fine when he left Voldemort's manor that morning, his journey back was rough and left him haggard with scratches all over and rips and tears in his clothes. He had originally thought to just go home, but he knew it would be better to just come here. Plus he wasn't exactly thinking straight. He slumped against the door and knocked; the voices inside quieted and footsteps came close to the door.

"Who is it?" sounded Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"It's Harry," he croaked out.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. Harry heard her hand grab the door knob.

"Wait Molly. We have to make sure," came her husband's voice, "Harry?"

"Yeah," he answered tiredly, pressing his face into the cool wood.

"What did the twins and Ron do the summer after your first year?"

Harry smiled in remembrance, "They took the flying car and broke me out of my bedroom at the Dursley's house, then brought me here."

There was a pause and the door unlocked and swung open. Mrs. Weasley took one look at him and gasped, "Harry! Oh my…what happened?" she ushered him inside and hugged him tight.

Harry immediately felt revulsion at the simple touch and wrenched himself out of her arms, crashing into the counter behind him. He gasped and put his hand to his side where his rib had collided with the edge of the hard surface.

Mrs. Weasley clasped her hands together, "Oh I'm sorry. Are you alright? Of course you're not, look at you. We should take him to Hogwarts to see Poppy," she said quickly, directing her last statement to her husband.

"Yes. I'll alert Dumbledore," Mr. Weasley said and left the kitchen.

"Here sit down dear and rest for a bit. You must be exhausted!" Mrs. Weasley said to him.

Harry nodded and sat down gingerly at the deserted table, unconsciously wrapping his arms around himself, "Where is everyone?"

"Looking for you of course. Everyone's been in a right state since you didn't come back with everyone else."

Harry nodded again and stayed silent. He didn't ever want to talk about what happened, though he knew he would have to. But he knew one thing for sure; he was not going to say anything about _that_. Harry couldn't stand to think of what they would think of him if they found out what Voldemort had done to him, no matter that he couldn't control his actions.

Harry used the few minutes it took for Mr. Weasley to come back to make up a believable story with most of the truth, leaving out the majority of what happened last night. He was just fixing up the details when Mr. Weasley came back and said that they were waiting. And Harry was ready.

xxx

Harry sat completely still as Madame Pomfrey ran her wand over him to see if there was any internal damage, even though he had insisted there wasn't. He hoped to whatever God was out there that nothing showed up about…_that_. It seemed that his prayer had been heard because she found nothing and started rubbing a salve on his cuts. As she worked, Harry answered Dumbledore's questions.

"They didn't do anything to me though after they caught me, just locked me up in a dark room with no windows. Probably just to scare me, but I just waited for them to come back and open the door so I could get out. They didn't come back until morning and took me straight to Voldemort. To make it short, I got my wand back, we fought, I practically brought down the roof on all of them to escape and I made my way out of the house. Most of the cuts are from just running through the woods that surrounded the place or debris from the ceiling."

Harry took a deep breath as he finished. He tried not to flinch away from Madame Pomfrey as she rubbed the salve into his skin, but the more she touched him the harder it was to ignore the disgust coiling tighter in his stomach, as well as the prickly feeling where ever she touched that had nothing to do with the medicine. He was going to take a long hot shower after he got out of here, but he wasn't sure the dirty feeling would ever go away. But he would deal, just like he always did. What other choice did he have?

Harry shifted on the hospital bed and looked away from the penetrating gaze and waited for Dumbledore to say something. If it looked like the headmaster believed him, Harry couldn't tell. Even if he did know he was lying, Dumbledore didn't question his story further, much to Harry's relief. Besides it was not like he was completely lying it all really happened just like he said, he just…left something's out, that's all. He really hated doing that to him, but… He just couldn't tell him the truth. He could almost visualize how the older man would react and it wasn't in a good way.

"I see," Dumbledore finally said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Do you know the location of where you were?"

Harry shook his head, "No. As soon as I got out of the forest, the whole place disappeared. I was stuck in the middle of nowhere, I just apparated to the Weasley's." That wasn't a lie, it really did disappear. Like it was never there to begin with.

"Interesting," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, "Well if that is all…?"

"That's it," Harry said not quite meeting his eye.

"Alright then. I am glad that you were unharmed. I will leave you to Poppy's tender care," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

Harry groaned. He'd be stuck here for a week!

Dumbledore left and Madame Pomfrey finally finished with the salve and wanted him to rest. He certainly didn't disagree with the idea of rest, but first he needed that shower...

xxx

When Harry got out of the shower over an hour later his skin was red from scrubbing it so hard, but he was right about the feeling not going away. He would have to live with it.

Ron and Hermione were waiting for him when he stepped out.

"Harry mate, we thought you drowned in there or something," Ron said jokingly but the relief on his face showed what he was really thinking.

Harry grinned lightly, "I think I can take on a little water."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed and jumped on him with a tight hug. Harry instantly pushed her away and took a couple of steps back. Hermione looked at him with a little hurt and concern, "Harry?"

Harry just smiled, though his eyes were tight. "Madame Pomfrey just healed me Hermione," he said, rubbing his side for effect.

"Oh!" Hermione said, her eyes widening, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Harry said shrugging his shoulder and sitting down on the bed.

"So what happened?" Ron asked, "One minute you were right here then you were gone."

"Death Eaters," Harry said flatly, "They drew me away and they caught me. Next thing I knew I was in front of Voldemort."

Hermione gasped, her hands flying to her mouth, "He didn't hurt you did he?"

_If you only knew,_ Harry thought, but he shook his head, "No, I managed to get out before they did any real damage," He told they the same story he gave Dumbledore, with more detail of course.

"Wow," Ron awed, "You sure are lucky. How many times have you faced him and come out alive?"

"I think that brings the total up to seven," Harry said with a smirk.

"Bet his morale is pretty low right now," Ron said.

Harry smiled slightly then remembered the angry expression on Tom's face and the smile turned into a frown. _When did I start calling him Tom?_ Hermione saw his strange expression and questioned him, "I'm fine Hermione, just tired."

Hermione nodded and got up, "We'll leave then; you need your rest."

"You sound like Madame Pomfrey," Harry smiled.

"Well she's right; you're in a right state."

"I am?" Harry asked unconsciously wrapping his arms around himself.

"Yes. Get some sleep, we'll see you in the morning," Hermione said heading to the door and grabbing Ron's arm along the way.

"See ya mate!" he called back and then they were gone.

Harry drew the curtains around his bed and laid down to go to sleep, but sleep refused to come. He kept thinking about what happened to him less than twelve hours ago.

Now that he was alone he was able to think clearly, but the more he thought about the way Tom kissed him, the way he had felt against him, inside him; the harder he got. The overwhelming need to be touched again completely overrode the feeling of disgust he had earlier. But he could tell it wasn't a need that could be sated by just anyone, it had to be Tom. The name alone sent shivers of pleasure down his spine and he couldn't help but admit that he had enjoyed every second he had been with Tom, and that was what disgusted him; the fact that he did like it.

Harry rolled over onto his side and tried to go to sleep, valiantly ignoring the erection against his thigh, willing it to go away. He was unsuccessful. Again his mind drifted to the soft touch of Tom's hands on his skin and full on desire made his body burn like it was on fire. He buried his face into the pillow and willed the thought away, wrapping himself tighter in the blankets. _Oh God,_ Why _am I feeling this way? _He thought desperately, eyes clenched tight.

Little did Harry know that fifty miles away someone else was having the exact same problem.


	7. Chapter 7

**Meant To Be**

**Chapter 7**

A few weeks after the incident, Harry was finally getting over what happened. It was surprisingly easy. He simply pretended it never happened. The only time he remembered it was in his dreams. Besides, it wasn't like Voldemort was having a hard time. If anything he was attacking with renewed vigor, so why should he care. It was just a one time thing, they got it out of their system and it wouldn't happen again. Harry continued his training to be an Auror and everything was alright.

That was until he came down with the flu; at least that is what he thought it was.

He woke up one morning with an upset stomach and had to sprint to the bathroom to throw up. He had thought it was just something he ate last night and ignored it, moving on to start his day like normal. But the next few days were the same, he woke up and he had to rush to the bathroom to empty his stomach.

"Great, just what I needed; to be sick," he muttered to himself as he walked back to his bedroom of the small apartment he had gotten after he had finished school. He went to work at the Weasley twins' shop and then continued on to his Auror training later on in the day. Half way through his session he got sick once more and barely made it to the rest room.

Ron peeked around the corner of the stall, "Are you alright mate?"

"Yeah," he said wiping his mouth and flushing the toilet, "I think I'm coming down with something."

"I can tell," Ron looked at him worriedly, "You don't look so good."

"I don't feel so good either," Harry said and spun around back to the stall to start throwing up again.

Ron made a face behind him, "Maybe you should go home. Mum always said rest and hot soup is good for the stomach."

Harry groaned and slumped over the toilet. Just the thought of food made his stomach queasy. But he knew Ron was right, maybe it would help. So he made his request to his trainer and was allowed to go home to rest.

xxx

The only thing was rest did nothing to appease the sickness. Even after a week and potion after potion, it wasn't going away. Mrs. Weasley had invited him over for proper care, but nothing she did was working, even though it always had in the past.

It was during dinner one night with all the Weasley's and Hermione, that he had had enough. Dinner had been going great, Harry had been feeling a little better and was able to keep most foods down now. That was until Ron passed him the meatloaf that his stomach took a sudden turn for the worst. He dropped the container on the floor and ran out of the room and to the bathroom, throwing up the little he had eaten.

The Weasley's had jumped when Harry made his dash to the bathroom and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ron followed, the others electing to stay behind.

"Harry dear are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley said rubbing his back.

Harry nodded silently. What was wrong with him?

"You should go see a doctor," Hermione suggested.

Harry made a face as he stood up. Who knows what a scandal they would make if he went there, but Hermione was right, he really should go to see someone.

"If you don't want to go to St. Mungo's, go see Madame Pomfrey."

Harry nodded liking that idea more, "You're right. I'll go tomorrow."

xxx

The next day found Harry under Madame Pomfrey's ministrations again. Ron and Hermione had tagged along, worried for their friend. But Harry didn't really think anything of it; he thought it was just the stomach flu. When he told Hermione this, she shot that idea down:

"Stomach flu doesn't last for two weeks," she stated flatly.

Harry sighed and sat still as Madame Pomfrey finished up her diagnostics. Finally she stepped back with a frown. "Did you find anything?"

She shook her head, "I didn't find anything wrong with your health, it has to be something else…what were you're symptoms?"

"Throwing up mostly. Mainly in the mornings but throughout the day too. And I can't really eat because it makes my stomach upset."

Madame Pomfrey nodded and pointed her wand at him again, "I'll try a stronger spell," and she began again. It only lasted a few seconds though and she stepped back as if burned. She shook her head and did the spell again and again.

Harry felt as if lead had formed in the pit of his stomach, something was wrong he knew it, "Madame Pomfrey? What's wrong with me?" he whispered.

She looked at him with wide eyes and worked her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione prodded her.

"I-I don't know how to say this, but…Potter…Harry you're…you're pregnant."

A deafening silence filled the room, no one dared to move or say a word, or maybe they just couldn't.

"I'm-" Harry whispered horrified, his hands settled on his stomach, "p-pregnant?"

Madame Pomfrey nodded, she was unsure if she should be happy or not. She did not know the circumstances behind it.

"How- when did this happen?" Hermione asked, "Harry?"

Harry said nothing, lost in his thoughts. He was pregnant? How? How can he-? Then it came to him. That night…

Images with vivid detail came back to him. Hot kisses, arousal so strong, a hard, warm body on top of him, the heat unbearable…

"Harry?" Hermione said gently touching his arm.

Harry jumped and turned to her and immediately wished he hadn't. She had a look on her face that told him that she already knew, yet was desperately hoping that it wasn't true. But how could he deny it? How could he when the proof was growing inside him? He knew exactly what she was going to say before she said it.

"Something happened didn't it? That night…when you were captured."

He looked at her face, so full of worry and horror, to tell her she was wrong. _Why__did__you__have__to__be__so__smart?__I__bet__you__knew__all__along,__or__at__least__were__suspicious__of__what__happened_, he thought to himself. Harry had to look away; he couldn't bear to see the look on her face or anyone's for that matter. It was over, he couldn't hide anymore.

He didn't say anything but it must have been on his face because she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Everyone in the room immediately jumped to the same conclusion: rape and Death Eater. Harry didn't bother to fully correct them.

"What do you mean? Harry said…" Ron exclaimed, but came to the truth just like the others did. He had lied.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione whispered tears rolling down her face. She reached her hand out to touch him, but he moved away from it still not looking at her, wrapping his arms around himself protectively.

"B-But, how can he be pregnant?" Ron sputtered, "He's a guy!"

"It is possible with potions and rituals or certain spells," Hermione said, "You didn't drink anything did you? Or a spell was cast on you? Harry?"

Harry said nothing, but shook his head. There had been no spell or potion, it was just as Tom had said, it was the connection they had. He had taken the time to look up the bond while he was at Hogwarts last time and even to the public library and it was all there. The forced attraction, overwhelming need to touch the other… it all fit, but it had said nothing about pregnancy. It was probably his cursed luck that allowed this to happen.

Harry closed his eyes to keep the tears back that threatened to spill over._Oh__my__god,__I__'__m__pregnant.__With__Tom__'__s__baby__…__Voldemort__'__s__baby._

"Harry," Madame Pomfrey said gently lying her hand on his arm to get his attention, "You're still within the first stage, we can-" she hesitated not believing that she was suggesting this, but pushed on, "we can get rid of it."

Harry looked up at her, then back down at his flat stomach. _Get__rid__of__it?_ His first impulse was to say _Yes,__get__this__thing__out__of__me!_ But…

Harry shook his head, "No."

"No?" Madame Pomfrey echoed, "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded, "I'm sure. It didn't do anything wrong. It doesn't deserve that."

"So you're going to keep it?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to keep it," he whispered.

Hermione got up and sat down next to him and took his hand, and Ron sensing the importance of it got up too and sat down on the other side. "We're with you all the way Harry," Hermione said softly.

Harry looked up at her, stunned, "Y-You're not…"

"Of course not!" Ron exclaimed, "It doesn't matter if you were…um…"

"What Ron means to say is that we are here for you. We know it was all a big accident, s-something you didn't want and you didn't mean for it to happen. We don't hate you for it, or…or are disgusted with you for it," Hermione said firmly, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah! What do you think us for? We're there for you whatever decision you make."

"Exactly," Hermione said gripping his hand tightly, "That guy…who did this. It's all on him. It has nothing to do with you. We don't think any less of you or this baby."

Harry smiled and couldn't help the few tears that escaped. It suddenly felt like a big weight that he had been carrying around for two weeks was suddenly lifted. "Thanks," he whispered.

"Of course. That's what friends are for," Ron said proudly.

"And we'll help you anyway we can," Hermione added.

"I think I'm going to need all the help I can get," Harry said with a slight smile.

"I'll put together an information packet to take with you," Madame Pomfrey said.

Harry looked up at her suddenly remembering that she was there too. She gave him an encouraging smile and Harry knew that she didn't care either, "Thanks." She nodded and left the room to gather the necessary information.

"You do know that we have to tell Dumbledore, right?" Hermione said squeezing his hand again.

Harry's smile faded and he looked down, "Yeah, I know. But…I don't want to."

"I know you don't, but he needs to know."

Harry nodded, "I'll tell him."

"We'll be there when you do too," Ron added and Hermione nodded in agreement.

Harry touched his stomach where the life was growing inside him. It didn't matter who the father was, he would raise this baby to be good, with his friend's right by his side.


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT: Okay before you read this chapter, for those who have already ready the chapters before, I have changed and added a lot of things in EVERY chapter. I was just reading through them and just started adding stuff. It's a lot better now, I promise. So read that and come back. Okay? **

* * *

**Meant To Be**

**Chapter 8**

The next day Harry gathered up his courage and went to see Dumbledore with Ron and Hermione right by his side. He had stayed up all night thinking of what he should say to him when he went the next morning. Obviously not the complete truth, but he had to tell him something, a baby did not just appear out of nowhere.

A baby. He couldn't believe it. Probably wouldn't completely believe it until he actually started showing, which hopefully wouldn't be for a while. But it was true and he had to accept it whether he liked it or not.

They apperated to the front gates of Hogwarts and started the long trek up to Dumbledore's office. His sense of dread deepened with every step closer he took, and the squeezing of Hermione's hand on his arm was not reassuring him a bit. If anything it made him more nervous and sick to his stomach than he already was. Just thinking about what he was going to say to Dumbledore was disturbing and if not that, then his reaction. Would he be disgusted with him? Angry? Sad? Harry had no idea what he was going to do and if the headmaster turned him away…

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked softly. Harry shook his head, not trusting his voice. "It will be fine, okay, you'll see." She reassured him.

"Are you ready?" Ron asked, "'Cause we're here."

Harry looked around and saw that they were standing in front of the entrance to Dumbledore's office. The walk was too fast for Harry's liking, he wasn't ready yet! But he had to do it. He took a deep breath and managed to croak out the password "Peppermint Toads."

Harry knocked on the door and entered when he was granted permission.

"Ah, Harry, my boy. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore asked with a bright smile and twinkling eyes a sharp contrast to the way Harry was feeling at the moment.

"Um…I have to…tell you something," he managed to get out.

"Of course," the headmaster said suddenly serious. It was like he already knew, "Have a seat."

Harry's mind was racing as he took his seat in front of Dumbledore's desk with Ron and Hermione on either side of him. He didn't know if he could do this, but he had to.

"I-I wasn't entirely truthful about what happened when I was captured." Harry began.

Dumbledore sat up and leaned forward, "Oh?"

"I didn't mean to keep it from you, I was just…scared, I guess," he said looking anywhere but the older man's face," It isn't anything important though," he said in a rush. At Hermione's tightening grip on his arm he said, "I mean, it is important, but…not…" he finished letting his words fall flat.

"I see, well, no matter. You have come now, yes? No harm done. Now, what is it that you wish to tell me?"

"Well I didn't lie about anything. I just…"

"Carefully omitted?" Dumbledore offered kindly.

Harry nodded looking down at his hands, "Yeah…" This was harder that he thought it would be. It didn't help that this time he was outright lying. "When I was in that room…someone else did come, there was no one else just him. I-I think he came to give me food but or something I don't know. I tried to get out, but I couldn't do anything without my wand. But I tried anyways…I tried, but I couldn't use my magic. He pinned me down…" Here he paused, clutching his hands into fists and fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. "I tried to fight it," Harry chocked out remembering what it felt like being pinned down, being trapped within himself, wanting it and not wanting it. "I tried…I couldn't…" Hermione covered his hand with hers and clutched it tight giving him courage, "He raped me," he finally chocked out.

The silence in the room was deafening after he said the words. The only sound was a consistent ringing sound in his ears that grew louder as the silence went on. He chanced a look up at Dumbledore and he didn't like what he saw. The headmaster actually seemed to look his age; his eyes were sad and full of pity. Harry looked away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, then said it again louder to cover up the ringing, "I'm sorry."

"Harry, my boy…" Dumbledore started, but Hermione squeezed his hand reminding him of why he had come.

"That's not all," Harry said cutting the headmaster off, "…I'm pregnant."

Silence again.

"I'm so, so sorry," Harry said the tears spilling from his eyes, "I tried to fight him, I tried…"

"I know Harry, I know," Dumbledore said at last. He got up and walked around his desk to stand in front of Harry, "I do not blame you, Harry."

"You don't?" Harry asked looking up.

"No, I do not. I can tell that you fought as hard as you could…I can also see that you have been hurting because of it all this time." At this Harry said nothing and bowed his head. Dumbledore placed his hand on top of his bowed head in silent comfort. "Have you thought about what you are going to do?"

"I'm going to keep it," Harry replied softly.

"I thought you might," Dumbledore smiled and patted his head before moving to stand at the window, "Though it does present a problem."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Voldemort," Dumbledore replied and Harry winced.

"What does he have to do with it?" Ron asked again.

"He would come after Harry wouldn't he, sir," Hermione said.

"Yes. Ms. Granger. He would," Dumbledore turned toward them again, "With something as precious as a child. He would more than likely use it against you, Harry."

Harry gripped his stomach tight and looked up at him, "But it's innocent, it…it…"

"It wouldn't matter. If it is important to you, a part of you, he will use it to hurt you."

Harry looked down at his flat stomach. He hadn't thought about that, but…there was the tiny little fact that Tom—no, _Voldemort_, was the father. What would he do then? He shuttered to think. "He must never know," Harry whispered.

"That is correct," Dumbledore said making Harry jump, so lost in his thoughts as he was. "We need to prepare ourselves," he said moving back behind his desk, "For when you give birth."

"What about when he starts showing?" Hermione asked, "It would be obvious because he's a guy."

"And he's Harry Potter," Ron put in.

"Yes indeed. You are both right."

"Then what do I do?" Harry asked.

"We will have to send you away," Dumbledore said deep in thought, "Into hiding."

"B-but what about my training?" Harry asked, "I can't just leave."

"I am afraid, at the present time, you will have to. For one, as Ms. Granger pointed out, people will find out when you start showing. And for another, it is not safe for the baby for you to be moving around so much. Male pregnancies are quite a bit more delicate than normal ones."

"I see," Harry whispered. He hated the thought of having to hide while others were fighting; to give up his dream. But he had his baby to think about now. "But what do I say; I can't just up and leave without a valid excuse."

They fell into silence as they thought about it.

After a few minutes, Ron spoke up, "How about we say that Harry is going to go off for special training. I mean, everyone knows that he's the Chosen One, so it would make sense for him to leave." When no one said anything, he blushed and looked down, "It's just a suggestion."

"No Mr. Weasley it is an excellent idea," Dumbledore said.

"It is?"

"Yes. It is entirely plausible," Hermione said looking impressed which made Ron puff up with pride.

Harry smiled, then looked at Dumbledore, "Do I have to leave now?"

"Hm, no not just yet," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, "Until you start showing I think. It should give you enough time to prepare yourself."

"Okay," Harry said nodding, "Where will I go?"

"I will make arrangements, my boy, do not worry," Dumbledore said with a kind smile.

"What about after the baby is born professor," Hermione asked, "Harry can't hide forever. They'll notice."

"Indeed, they will. I suspect that they will see Harry here and there to let them know that he is still around, but we still have time for that."

"So…I'm going off for special training to defeat Voldemort," Harry said aloud.

"Yes, that is the plan."

"Okay. I can do that." _I __hope__…_

* * *

**Yay! I'm finally back! Sorry for the long wait but I learned that I can't focus on two stories plus school at the same time. So I finished up the Kitty Series and now I'm back! I hope you all enjoyed the new changes.**

**I'll see you all next chapter!**

**phoenix**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I'm back! I'm sorry for taking so long, but this chapter just didn't want to be written. But I pushed back and slapped it down and said "You will be written and it will be put up!" and I won. Yay me! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Meant To Be**

**Chapter 9**

Harry felt a lot better now that he had a plan. It was simple really. When the time came; which was when he started to show, he would tell his trainer that Dumbledore was sending him somewhere for training. He couldn't tell him where for security reasons. He was the "Chosen One" as people were calling him so it was entirely plausible for him to go for top secret training.

Of course that wasn't what is really happening.

When the time came he would be whisked off to a place that Dumbledore secured where Harry would stay until the baby was born. After that…he didn't know. There was still time for that. He wasn't even showing. At least not yet.

Harry sighed and looked in the full length mirror that was in his bathroom where he stood in just a pair of boxer shorts. He didn't even look like he was pregnant, but then again it had only been a month. Yet he still looked every morning for any sign. He still didn't believe that he was and until he saw the evidence he would not be completely convinced.

A part of him hoped nothing would show up and that Madame Pomfrey was wrong and that he was not having Voldemort's baby.

"Harry, you ready? We're going to be late!" Ron shouts from his living room.

"Coming," Harry shouted back and finished getting ready for work.

xxx

The months passed quickly. First one month, then two, then three and before Harry's eyes the proof was starting to show. The beginnings of a baby bump.

His first feeling was joy. He was going to have a baby, start a family, one he always dreamed of. Then came the fear. What the hell was he going to do now? How was he going to take care of a baby, he could barely take care of himself. He hardly had the best role models to go by and this was a baby for Merlin's sake! A tiny, living, breathing human. He was so screwed.

So the first thing he did was go out and bought a whole bunch of baby how-to books, both muggle and magical. That was how Ron found him on a Saturday afternoon – surrounded by books.

"You're not turning into Hermione on me are you? I can only handle one," Ron said walking around the table and made himself comfortable in the recliner.

Harry grinned and shook his head, "No."

"Then what's going on?"

"Umm. Midlife crisis?"

Ron gave him a look, "You're not even thirty yet."

"I know…I-I'm starting to show," Harry said quietly.

"You are?" Ron surveyed him closely, "I don't see anything."

"No?" Ron shook his head, and Harry looked down at his stomach, "I guess it's not noticeable yet."

"Nope. So…books?" Ron asked and picked up a book. _What to Expect in the First Year. _There were more like, _What to Expect When You're Expecting _and _On Becoming Baby Wise_ plus a whole bunch of others. Ron thought he saw one on breast feeding. How was that going to even work?

"Yeah. Books. I don't know. I just…I got up this morning and saw it so I-I…"

Ron nodded and looked at him warily, "You're not going to cry are you?"

Harry let out a half laugh, half sob, "I'm really trying not to."

"Hormones?"

"Yes, and they suck!" Harry said swiping at his eyes. "I seriously don't know how women do it. I'm fine one minute and the next I'm a complete mess."

"I can see that," Ron said grimacing.

"And then there are the cravings. Oh my God! I had a peanut butter sandwich last night…"

"That doesn't sound so bad," Ron said thought fully.

"With hot sauce," Harry said flatly. Ron made a face. "Exactly."

"Geez, even I wouldn't eat that."

"Thanks a lot." Harry said dryly.

"Nothing you can do about that," Ron said.

Harry nodded "Well," Harry said with a grin, "I guess there is a bright side to this. When you and Hermione decide to have kids you'll be prepared."

"What?" Ron shouted, turning red and Harry laughed. "A-Anyway, do you think it's time to leave?"

Harry looked down at his stomach, "No…not yet. You can't tell yet so I think I can last for a little while longer.

"For how long?" Ron asked.

"As long as I can," he answered.

It turned out that it wasn't long at all. A few weeks later Harry and Ron were sitting around the break room in the Auror Department, talking. Harry got up and went to the vending machine (yes there is a vending machine, awesome right!) and put a gallon in to get his 2nd candy bar.

"Hey Potter," one of the trainees said passing by the room, "Better lay off the snacks. You're starting to pack a little weight there."

Harry paused in his eating and looked down at the half eaten bar in his hand, then set it down on the table.

"Ignore him, Harry," Ron said. He looked side to side then leaned close, "You are eating for two," he whispered.

"Harry placed his hands on his stomach "…yeah."

They sat in silence for a few moments

Ron looked around the break room, glanced at the table, looked at Harry and hesitated, then pointed at the candy bar. "Are you going to finish that?"

Harry smiled and chuckled, "No. Go ahead. I've lost my appetite."

Ron nodded and finished the bar in one bite. Harry looked down at his stomach and silently willed the small lump to go back down.

"On't ry bt t," Ron said with his mouth full. Harry made a face and Ron swallowed. "Don't worry about it. You look great."

Harry blanked his expression and looked at Ron. "I looked great? Is there something you are trying to say?"

Ron panicked, "I- um…that's not…what I mean is-"

Harry grinned and clapped him on the shoulder and got up to leave, "I get what you mean, Ron. Thanks."

"Geez Harry. You almost gave me a heart attack," Ron said with a hand over his heart."

"Yeah, but it made me feel better."

"Funny," Ron deadpanned and Harry laughed.

xxx

Harry closed the lid of his trunk with a sigh, and then looked around his bare bedroom. After the episode at the department he figured it was time for him to leave. He was going to miss his house, his work, his friends…

"Harry you got everything?" Hermione asked coming into his room.

"I think so," he said.

"Hey don't look so down. Look on the bright side. Now you can read those books that I wanted you to read," she said brightly.

Harry made a face, "Great."

"Besides, me and Ron will come visit you whenever we can, okay?"

Harry nodded, "You better. I'll be bored out of my mind."

"Oh. I'm sure Dumbledore will have something for you to do."

"I'm not sure if that makes me feel better or worse."

"Done over here," Ron said coming into the room. "That's everything right?"

"Yeah. That's everything," Harry said looking around. He shrunk his trunk and put it into his pocket along with all the rest of his stuff. "Let's get going then."

They left the house and gathered around a portkey that Dumbledore had given them. Harry looked back one last time at the house he had grown fond of.

He had a feeling he wasn't coming back.

* * *

**So there it is. Harry is now going into hiding. Stay tuned for the next chapter. I hope I can get it to you faster this time.**

**phoenix**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tada! I'm back! And no, I'm not dead. I'm so sorry for the wait, but school has been in the way. Good news, I'm on my last semester of university, yay! Bad news, have to start seriously looking for a job. That sucks. But you guys don't care about that. On with the story!**

**Also, I have an important note at the bottom for everyone.**

* * *

**Meant To Be**

**Chapter 10**

Voldemort drummed his fingers on the arm rest of his throne as he listened to reports. His temper, always so close to the surface these days, rising higher the more he heard. He was surrounded by morons! Could they do nothing right?

He lifted his wand and cursed the follower in front of him. He smirked with glee as he watched him wither on the floor in pain.

"Next!" he snapped as he lifted the curse and someone else took his place, only for his irritation to rise once more.

If Voldemort had been truthful to himself, he would know that his anger was not at the incompetence of his followers but with himself. He had been frustrated for months now and not just emotionally but sexually. He hadn't been able to get what happened out of his mind. The way _he_ had felt underneath him, the moans that came from that soft pink mouth… It was there when he was awake and when he was asleep. It just wouldn't get out of his mind. And it was all because of-

"…Potter?"

Voldemort snapped his head up "Repeat that!"

"My Lord?" the follower asked.

"You heard me! Repeat what you just said!"

"Um! I found out that Harry Potter has gone for special training somewhere. I don't know where or when he will come back. Do you want us to look for him?"

_Special training? _He thought, "Look for him let me know when you find him. Potter has been a thorn in my side for far too long, it is time I got rid of him once and for all."

"Yes, my lord." The room emptied leaving the Dark Lord alone with his thoughts.

_Special training, huh?_ Voldemort thought as he rose from his throne and proceeded out through the side door. _Does Dumbledore really think training will really help Potter defeat me?_ He scoffed, _I think not._

As he walked into his study, his Voldemort persona melted away into his normal appearance. His nose formed and lips filled out. Thick, black, wavy hair grew out in full until Tom Riddle was standing in the same place. He sat down behind his desk and flicked his wand at the door to lock it.

_I can't wait to finally be rid of the brat. He can't hide behind Dumbledore and the Order forever. I can already see it…On his knees before me, green eyes wide with fear, begging me for mercy…_ As he thought the words, the image in his mind abruptly changed into something else entirely. Tom shook his head violently to rid himself of the image and scowled to himself. He had to stop doing that!

The clinking of the pipe door in the corner drew his attention as Nagini slithered into the room. **–Master? You seem displeased.-**

**-I am- **Tom admitted to his familiar.

Nagini coiled herself on the rug and flicked her tongue toward him **–Would you like to tell me?-**

Tom hesitated for a moment, then nodded and sat back in his chair. -**It's that blasted Potter. He's gone and ruined my good mood-**

-**You are hardly ever in a good mood, master-**

Tom glared at her and she gave him what would probably be a shrug **–You aren't-**

Tom looked away **–He always ruins everything. Well no more. I will get rid of him once and for all-**

**-You always say that master. Yet you never do-**

**-He gets lucky- **Tom gritted out.

**-Yes, he does seem to have a lot of that. I say just leave him be and continue with your plans…-**

**-But? -** Tom prompted her.

Nagini flicked her tongue out uncertainly **–But, obviously you cannot. As of late you have spoken of nothing but the Potter-hatchling-**

**-I have not! - **Tom hissed.

**-But you have. We are even talking of him now-**

Tom bit back his sharp reply and sat back in his chair because no matter what he said or thought, Nagini was right. Ever since that night, he hadn't been able to get Harry out of his head. It was maddening.

But he refused to think it meant anything, because it didn't.

xxx

Tom was dreaming…

A soft yet firm body withered beneath him. Strong legs wrapped around him, moans of pleasure echoing around him as he rocked forward into the body beneath him.

He trailed kisses up the lightly tanned skin, taking in the musky scent of his lover and the smoothness of his skin. He kissed his way upward as hands clutched at his back and in his hair. He pulled himself upward and looked down….

Into deep, alluring green eyes.

Tom jerked awake, a moan on his lips and his cock stiff and in need of attention. _What the hell am I thinking?_

**-Master? Are you alright?-**

Tom looked over to where Nagini lay coiled up on a cushion before the fireplace. **–I'm fine, Nagini-**

**-You sure? - **the snake shifted and humor entered her voice **–You sounded as if you were in great pain-**

Tom couldn't help it; he blushed. He looked away quickly and schooled his expression. **–I wasn't-**

**-Strange. You were saying the Potter-hatchlings name- **Tom's eyes widened in surprise. **–Care to change your answer, master?-**

**-Shut it Nagini- **Tom hissed and turned away, ignoring his erection and willing it to go away.

Nagini hissed out her laughter and settled back down **–As you wish-**

_Damn in, damn it! Why is this happening? _It was getting ridiculous. For months this had been going on. He had tried to push it away, but all of it kept coming back, stronger every time. If he did have a hidden sexual desire for Potter, which he did not, it should have already been satisfied. Instead, it left him wanting more. Wanting to slide himself into the tight, willing body…

Tom nearly moaned at the thought and burrowed his face in his pillow.

This had to stop. It was distracting him from his duties. Just remembering…._No, stop this. I am the Dark Lord Voldemort. I do not have time to be thinking about this. It happened, it is done. Now focus!_

But…

_No! There is no room for doubts._

Once Potter was dead, everything would go back to normal. Once he was dead, he would finally be able to move forward.

But he needed to find the brat first.

* * *

**It's a little short, but I had to get this out. Things are finally getting to where I want them. I already have the next chapter written, I just need to type it, so look forward to seeing another update soon.**

**IMPORTANT!**

**I know there has been new updates going on with ffnet and a lot of people's fanfics are being deleted. It might be a possibly that mine could be next. But don't worry, that will not stop me from writing. If my stories are deleted, there are links on my profile to my LJ account, hpfanfiction, and forverfandom where my stories are also posted, so you all can follow me there.**

**Okay. So don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hell yeah! Another update in two days. You guys were so patient with me that I decided to gift you with another one. Thanks so much, all of you are awesome. On with the story!**

* * *

**Meant To Be**

**Chapter 11**

Harry looked around the tidy house that he was going to be staying at for a while. It was a three bedroom house near on the outskirts of a muggle town. It would be the least likely place for him to be found.

"It's…nice," Ron commented looking around.

"I don't know. I rather like it," Hermione said.

"Yeah. I like it too," Harry said, running his fingers over the back of the new sofa.

The room was done up in simple browns and beige. The walls were white and bare, except for some landscape pictures. The carpet was light brown and led out into the hallway where there were 3 bedrooms and a bathroom. The sofa was a dark brown with beige pillows. A coffee table was in the middle of the room with a vase of flowers on it. A 19 inch TV sat in the corner on a stand against the wall.

"Whoa! What is this?" Ron asked going to the television and examining it.

"It's a TV, Ron. Muggle technology," Hermione said, "I guess you have electricity running here."

"But wouldn't magic disrupt it?" Ron asked.

Hermione thought for a moment, "Then it's probably running on magic. I wouldn't put it past Professor Dumbledore to know how."

"Cool."

"Well at least I won't be completely bored. I'll be turning into a couch potato," Harry said and moved toward the kitchen.

"Before long, I don't think you'll be doing much moving anyways," Hermione said following.

The kitchen was small and bore all the essentials, including muggle-ware: stove, microwave, refrigerator and toaster. The cabinets and drawers had dishes, cups and utensils and a complete set of pots and pans. The pantry and fridge was full of food.

"Wow. Dumbledore sure hooked you up," Ron said.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley."

They all turned around at the voice to see Dumbledore at the front door. Ron blushed, but Dumbledore only smiled. "I hope everything is to your satisfaction, Harry."

"Yeah. It is thanks."

Dumbledore nodded, "I left the second bedroom bare. I thought you would like to decorate it into a nursery yourself."

"Ooh. How fun!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Indeed. There here are some pamphlets that have instructions. You can add whatever furniture you want or change the colors. I took the liberty of marking things that you would need." Dumbledore said.

"Thanks professor," Harry whispered taking the papers.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione asked looking at him worriedly.

"…yeah. It's just that…all this makes it all so real."

Hermione came forward and wrapped her arms around Harry in a hug. "Don't worry. You're not in this alone okay."

"Yeah and we'll come visit every week," Ron said.

"And I am always available by owl," Dumbledore said kindly.

Harry nodded and placed his hand on his stomach. He hadn't felt sure if he would be able to do this, but with his friends and Dumbledore on his side, he knew he could get through this.

xxx

After moving into his new house, Harry settled in fairly quickly. He didn't do much because he had nothing to do, plus he was severely limited of the things he could do due to his pregnancy. He mostly sat around and watched TV and movies.

Harry had even started a little flower garden out front; it kept his busy. But he had to stop at around his seventh moth because he could no longer bend down to pull weeds, though he could still water them. But when the snow started coming down he had to stop that too.

Hermione had brought him some books to read on a whole variety of topics just like she had promised him and because he had nothing else to do, he read them. So he guessed in a way he was training. Reading up on all these new spells and hexes, though hw couldn't cast them because his magic was on the fritz. One of the books on pregnancy said that the baby was pulling his magic to make its own magical core. Which was kind of cool, though not all the time because sometimes he couldn't do the simplest of spells.

That was how he spent his time there, in his three room little cottage at the edge of a muggle town under all kinds of protective wards and spells. Just passing the time until his baby was born. Ron and Hermione came over often and they played board games or just talked; told him of the outside world. A lot of people were asking how he was doing but they couldn't tell them the truth. Though Harry didn't know what he was going to do when suddenly he came out with a baby.

Ron also brought news about _him_ and what he was doing. It seemed that Voldemort's followers were trying to find him, with no luck. Of course this made Voldemort angry and in retaliation there were more raids. But Harry was safe from all of that, at least for now.

Harry was allowed to go outside, just not for very long so no one recognized him. Also because he could not stay on his feet for very long, his feet would start killing him if he did. He usually only went out to just go to the market and he wore a baseball cap and jacket that had a charm on it that didn't show his stomach; to others he looked normal. The people in town were nice, at least the ones he talked to were and everything went fine when he went out; he even made a few friends. It was nice to go out once in a while.

Spring melted into Summer, and Summer into Fall and finally to Winter. A fine sheet of snow covered the floor, the trees have lost their leaves and all the flowers were closed.

Harry was sitting on the couch watching TV and keeping an eye on the time. Ron and Hermione were due to come in any minute, good thing too because he was starting to go crazy by himself. He couldn't go anywhere because of the show so he was stuck.

Two 'pops' were heard from outside the door and Harry grinned and hoisted himself up to get the door.

"Whoa! You've gotten huge!" was the first thing he heard.

"Thanks Ron," Harry said dryly.

Ron grinned, "How you doing mate?"

"Good. Bored out of my mind," he said and stepped aside to let them in.

"Ron's right Harry," Hermione said dragging her trunk behind her, "You've gotten pretty big."

"I know…um, what's with the trunks?"

Ron and Hermione grinned at each other then turned to Harry. "We took a few weeks off," Hermione explained.

"Why did you do that?"

"To be here of course," Ron said.

"You're due soon and we want to be here for you," Hermione said.

"You guys didn't have to do that," Harry said with a smile.

"We know, but we want to be here when the little guy comes out," Ron said.

Harry smiled, "And?" he prompted knowingly.

"And…vacation!" Ron exclaimed.

"I knew it. I'm just an excuse."

"Nah. I'm kidding. Sort of. Geez, you look ready to pop," Ron said patting Harry's protruding stomach.

"Ugh. Don't remind me. I don't want to think about it," Harry said sitting back down on the recliner.

"Why not?" Hermione asked taking a seat on the couch.

"You do know how they have to get it out right? They have to cut me open, pull him or her out. There's going to be blood everywhere…"

"Oh Harry, don't be so morbid," Hermione admonished him.

"It's true."

"Yuck," Ron said making a face.

Harry grinned, "You can hold my umbilical cord for me."

"Gross!"

They laughed.

"It will all be worth it in the end. You'll finally be able to see your baby."

Harry smiled and touched his stomach. "Yeah. That part I can't wait for."

"So it's cool if we stay?" Ron asked.

"Sure. You can stay as long as you like."

"Cool. We'll take the spare room."

"As long as there's no sex going on under my roof I'm good."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed her cheeks turning pink.

Ron laughed, "No promises mate." He moved out of the way of Hermione's hand and took their trunks down the hall to the bedroom.

"A-Anyway," Hermione stuttered and cleared her throat. "You sure you don't want to know the sex now?"

"I'm sure. I want it to be a surprise," Harry said. He had decided that a long time ago.

"I don't think I would be able to do that. The suspense is killing me."

"Harry's the one having it," Ron said coming back into the living room and sat down next to Hermione on the couch.

"I know. But still…Have you found a name?" she asked.

Harry shook his head, "No."

"No? Harry, the baby is coming soon; you have to have a name."

"I know and I have looked. There are some that I like but none of them have jumped out, you know?"

"No," they both said.

"But I can see what you mean," Hermione said, "A name is everything."

"I think I just need to see him or her to know."

"Sounds good to me," Ron said.

Harry nodded, "So…who wants to watch a movie?"

xxx

Approximately three weeks and two days later, on December 12th Harry went into labor.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting around the coffee table playing monopoly. They had just finished dessert, a chocolate cheesecake that Harry had made and they were stuffed. Now they were just relaxing.

"Okay Harry your turn," Ron said passing the dice.

Harry reached for it and felt the baby move inside him, which wasn't unusual because he had felt it move a lot the past few months, but this time it hurt! He paused and waited for it to pass.

"Harry? You okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," he said and took the dice. He shook them and rolled the die on the table. "Four." He took his little dog and moved. "One, two, th-" he sucked in a breath as a wave of pain hit him again.

"Harry?" Ron asked.

"God, that hurt," Harry gasped.

"It hurts? Where?" Hermione asked in alarm, scooting closer to him.

"Here," Harry said placing his hand on the bottom of his stomach where the baby was resting.

"Your stomach?" Hermione asked again.

"Yes," Harry said through gritted teeth, "I think something is wrong. I-" Another wave of pain. "What's happening?"

Hermione's eyes widened, "Harry. I think you just went into labor."

"I'm a guy. I don't go into labor!" Harry snapped.

"Well, obviously you did. The baby is looking for a way out."

"It's not going to find it. I don't have a fucking vagina! Fuck!" Harry yelled and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"Harry. Where's that thing Dumbledore gave you to call the Healer?"

"Dresser," he grounded out.

"Ron…"

"On it," Ron said and ran out of the room.

What happened next was a blur. The healer arrived and so did Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey. Harry was taken into his bedroom, the comforter removed and towels spread out over the sheets so it wouldn't leave a mess. He was given something for the pain as he was cut open. He focused on the snow falling out the window instead of the pressure on his stomach. _It's snowing…_ he thought distractedly.

Through the haze of pain and medication and Hermione and Ron's words of encouragement, Harry heard the first cry of his baby.

The cry was wondrous to Harry's ears. After nine months of carrying his baby inside him; talking to it, touching it, loving it…hearing that cry for the first time made his heart sore. His baby was here. Harry laughed and felt tears come from his eyes; he tried to sit up so he could see where his baby was but he couldn't hold himself up, he was groggy.

The healer smiled at him as he held a small bundle in his arms. "Congratulations Mr. Potter. It's a girl."

_A girl? I have a girl?_ Harry thought as he relaxed back and closed his eyes. _I have a little girl!_

Harry opened his eyes and watched as the Healer gave his baby- no, his daughter, to Madame Pomfrey to clean up, while he moved back to clean and close him up. Ron and Hermione were looking at his daughter and smiling at her, their eyes bright with happiness.

Harry tried to lift himself up again. "I want to see her," he whispered.

The healer helped him sit up in the bed and Madame Pomfrey moved forward and gently placed the little bundle in his arms and Harry looked at his daughter for the first time.

Tears sprang into his eyes as he gazed at her tiny form. Her eyes were slightly open and Harry could see the green beneath the little eyelids. She had a tiny pink nose and mouth, rosy cheeks and a shook of black hair atop her head. She wasn't very big, a little smaller than the length of his arm. "She's perfect," Harry whispered as he counted all her fingers and toes. Ten of each.

"She is," Hermione said softly, setting on his right side. "She's beautiful, Harry. You did great."

"Yeah mate. She looks like you," Ron said from the other side of him.

_Like him too,_ he thought. His mind picked out the high cheek bones and slight upturned nose. That was all _him, _there was no mistaking it. Harry pushed the thoughts away. This was a joyous occasion; there was no need to upset himself with useless thoughts. His baby was finally here, in his arms. Now that he had seen her, he was never letting her go.

"Wynter."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Her name. It's Wynter."

Dumbledore looked to the window at the falling snow and smiled, "A good name."

"Yeah," Harry said and held his daughter close and kissed her forehead, "I thought so too."

"Wynter, huh?" Ron said thoughtfully, "I like it."

"Me too," Hermione agreed. "It's truly unique. Wynter Potter. It has a nice ring."

Harry nodded and looked down at Wynter as she opened her bright green eyes. "Hello Wynter. It's nice to finally meet you."

* * *

**Yay! The baby has been born. I love the name Wynter. I'm obsessed with names that go with seasons: Summer, Autumn, Wynter, thought I don't think there is one for Spring. If anyone knows tell me!**

**Anyways, I know to some of you it might have happened really fast but I wanted to get it out of the way. Tom will find out soon so don't you worry. Maybe in the next chapter...I haven't decided. **

**Please review, they make me really happy; seeing my inbox full of well wishes from my fans. It makes me want to write faster...**

**Okay, now I'm off to write the next one, hopefully I'll be able to get this one out soon too. Wish me luck!**

**phoenix**

**P.S. I am currently looking into getting an AO3 account so I can save everything there too. But the wait is forever long, so if someone out there that has an account can send me an invite, it will be very much appreciated. Just PM me. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is, a new chapter! Yay! Aren't you all happy and excited? I am. I poured all my heart and soul for you guys to give you this.**

**Now bask in my awesomeness!**

* * *

**Meant To Be**

**Chapter 12**

The weeks passed quickly after Wynter's birth. Ron and Hermione went back to work and Harry settled down into motherhood. The first few days were rough, but Harry had his friends to help him. Diaper changing, midnight feedings and her fussy crying. Oh God, her crying! Wynter may be small at 5 pounds, 8 ounces, but she had a pair of lungs on her.

Eventually Ron and Hermione's vacation days were over and they had to go back to work.

"You going to be alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. I'll manage," Harry said smiling down at his daughter in his arms, who was watching them all with curious eyes.

"Okay then," Hermione said and leaned down so she was eye level with Wynter. "Bye, bye sweetheart. I'm going to miss you, but I'll come by and see you okay?" she kissed her on the forehead. "Oh, Harry she is just so cute!"

Harry chuckled, "Thanks." He looked down at Wynter in her soft pink onesie with a matching headband that had a bow; she certainly was very adorable.

"Yeah, she's cute and all but I just want to get some sleep," Ron said dragging his trunk into the living room.

"Yeah. I won't miss that either," Hermione said.

"Thanks a lot," Harry said dryly.

Ron smiled and touched Wynter's tiny hand where it was curled into a fist. "I sure am going to miss her though."

"I'll keep you update," Harry said.

"You better," Hermione said giving him a hug, "You owl if you need anything."

"I will."

They said their last goodbyes and then they were gone.

"Well Wynter, just you and me," Harry said to her. Wynter only blinked up at him with her big green eyes. Harry chuckled and kissed her forehead, then adjusted her so that she lay against his chest. "Let's get you something to eat, shall we?" He placed her in a play in that sat behind the couch where he could easily see her through the kitchen door. When she was settled he went to the kitchen to prepare a bottle.

He was getting pretty good at it if he said do himself. Harry had only been at it for a few weeks and he was pretty sure he had this whole mother thing down. When the bottle was cool enough he went back into the living room, turned on the TV, picked up Wynter and sat down on the couch to feed his daughter.

Harry gazed down at Wynter fondly, his heart swelling with love and happiness and also pride. Was this how parents felt when they're child is born? Was this how it was when they looked at them, not really doing anything, yet they were the most amazing thing ever? Was this the piece that is always missing in your life yet you don't even know it until its here? It must be because Harry was practically floating. He could already say that he would do anything, _anything_ to protect his daughter. And if that meant pulling out of the war, then so be it.

He had talked briefly about it with Ron and Hermione and they had been, as always, understanding. He wasn't sure about everyone else though, they were all expecting him to fight, but they didn't know about Wynter.

Hearing about the destruction that was going on in the world broke his heart, it really did. At another time, before all this Harry would have been right out there on the front lines fighting. But now he had his little girl to think about. She was his life now; he would not leave her alone, he knew how that felt and Harry did not want Wynter to go through the same. Ironically, he was doing the exact same thing that his parents had done, gone into hiding. He was not one to just hide away while others fought, it wasn't in his nature, as he was sure his parents had felt, but they did, as he did, for the safely of their unborn child. Harry was also facing the same yet very different threat-Voldemort. In both cases Voldemort wanted Harry dead, but along with that Harry had the problem of him finding out about Wynter. Not only because he might use his daughter against him, but the very real fact was that Voldemort was Wynter's father.

No one knew the truth, he hadn't even told Ron's parents or the Order and Ron and Hermione didn't push. Harry didn't even want to even think what they might say. Even on Wynter's birth certificate the area under "father" was blank. Writing it in would not only reveal his biggest secret but would mike it all the more real. Harry would every so often think about that fateful night, the night that had changed everything. Thinking about it always brought the dreams and with the dream came the incredible longing and desire to once more lie beneath _him_, to feel _his_ strong arms around him. To feel his—

No. Those thoughts were bad, dangerous. They made him ache all over made him unable to think properly. It was even worse when he was pregnant because he could hardly reach to, uh, relieve himself. No, scratch that. It wasn't worse then, it was worse now because now he could.

Harry pulled the bottle away when Wynter was done and placed it on the table. Then put a towel over his shoulder, turned her over his shoulder and started to gently pat her back to burp her. He smiled as her tiny fingers curled into his shirt and she leaned into him, trusting him completely. Despite the horror of what had happened that night, Wynter had been the result; his little miracle, a light at the end of a long dark tunnel. After a minute, Wynter let out a little burp.

"Wow, that was a big one," Harry commented as he gently cradled her in his arms. Wynter blinked up at him and let out a yawn. "Sleepy?" She only nestled against his chest and closed her eyes. Harry smiled and rocked her until she fell asleep, then he went to her room to put her in her crib.

Harry had made up the room before Wynter had been born and he hadn't known what sex she was so he had just went with gender neutral colors. The room was done up in light greens and beige. There was a running theme of a brown bear, it almost looked like Winnie the Pooh, but it was gentler, softer looking. Harry had fallen in love with it the moment he saw it.

Harry carefully exited the room and clicked on the baby monitor that was on the table, then sat back and relaxed.

This was what his day was like. It started with a 3 am feeding, back to sleep. Then later a changing, back to sleep. Actual wake up time, make himself breakfast, Wynter wakes up for a changing and feeding. She'll be up for a few hours so he would play with her and talk to here and then she would go to sleep for an afternoon nap. Wake up for a changing, back to sleep. Feeding, back to sleep for the night. Harry would eat dinner, take a shower and go to bed and wake up later in the night for another changing. Rinse and repeat.

That was their routine as the months past by. He would only be able to relax while she was asleep, but that was also the only time he had to get chores done, so he had to juggle between the two. Ron and Hermione would of course visit; they would sometimes let him take a nap while they entertained Wynter for a while. Harry also took Wynter outside when the snow had melted, just a little walk around the front to get some fresh air.

But as the months past, nightmares would keep him up. Ones where he would wake up and Wynter would be gone. As life settled down and he was able to relax, there was that little worry that something would happen. But no, he was safe. They were safe. They were just that, nightmares. But even so, Harry would be damned before he let anyone take his daughter away from him.

xxx

Tom walked down the street of a muggle town heading to the outskirts, ignoring the furtive glances he got from passerby. He stopped at the last house on the road that had flashing lights of a television in the windows. He stepped off the path and walked around the house, it was only an illusion anyway. The one he wanted was further.

When he felt the surge of magic near him he stopped and gently started to strip the layers of protective magic until a lonely cottage stood in front of him.

Tom's lips curved upward in a cruel smile.

"Found you."

* * *

**Dun Dun DUN! Tom has found them! Oh noes. What will this reaction be? Stay tuned!**


	13. Chapter 13

**-Evil Laugh- Did you all like my little cliff hanger? Well according to your reviews (and there were a lot) you didn't and I got serious threats of stalkers and voodoo dolls. I didn't want to make you all suffer for too long so here is the next part. The Confrontation! **

* * *

**Meant To Be**

**Chapter 13**

Harry sighed and stretched his back until he heard a satisfying crack. He was exhausted, Wynter had kept him up all night, but she had eventually slept, giving him a few hours sleep. Only now she didn't want to take her nap.

"You have to sleep sometime," Harry said to her. Wynter gazed up at him at the sound of his voice from her play pin, and then abruptly dismissed him in favor of her toes.

"I'm going to be up all night again aren't I?" he muttered to himself. He pulled up a basket of laundry and placed it on the couch and started to fold clothes in neat little stacks. Wynter's clothes, his clothes, towels. Simple. Harry had done it often enough that he could do it blindfolded. Not that he would, blind was no fun at all. Half blind wasn't better. Thank god he had found that potion in one of the books Hermione had given him to read that corrected his eye sight, now he didn't have to wear those blasted glasses.

Harry finished folding and picked up each stack. "I'll be right back." He said to Wynter and went to put the clothes in their proper places. When he returned to the living room he saw that Wynter was looking for him; turning her head to the side and looking around. When Harry came into view her eyes fastened on him and she cooed out at him. Harry smiled at her as he passed and blew her a kiss. Wynter gave him a little grin and waved her arms and kicked her legs in greeting.

Harry laughed. He could never get enough of his daughter. He could probably sit and watch her for hours and be entertained. The things she did were adorable as were proved by the dozens of pictures he had taken and put in a photo album. He already had a whole bunch of pictures and she hadn't even begun to crawl yet!

He leaned down into the play pin and tugged lightly on Wynter's feet making her smile.

Feeling thirsty he headed to the kitchen to get some water. A sudden shiver went down his spine and he stopped. He tensed and glanced around the room, but he saw nothing. Still, he listened for a minute for anything wrong. Nothing. He looked back at Wynter, but she was fine, playing with a plastic ring of keys.

He shrugged and brushed it off as a chill. "I hope I'm not coming down with something." He said and continued on to the kitchen.

xxx

Tom paused in front of the little cottage, an exact replica of the image in front of it. The cottage was a light blue with white trim. Flower beds were lined out front, the buds raised toward the sun. Wild bushes grew out front and the sides, obscuring part of the porch and the window. A few steps led right up to a white door. A swinging bench hung from the rafters on the porch.

_How quaint,_ Tom thought with a sneer.

It wasn't exactly what he had thought Potter to be training at, but looks could be deceiving. Though, he found himself disappointed. The thrill had been in the hunt and he had come up with multiple possible scenarios to which he might have to deal with. He had not expected months of searching to lead him to a muggle town with a nice looking cottage, though admittedly it was…rather brilliant.

Tom had been right, of course. Leaving the search to his followers had turned up nothing. Really he should have expected as much. So, as always he had to do it himself. It took him a few months, but here he was, right on Potter's doorstep, literally. And all he had to do was focus on the link connecting them. Really something so simple led him straight here and he hadn't even thought of it before. But thinking about the connection made him think of the fact that there was a connection in the first place. Since he last used it a few years ago to trick Potter, it had gotten stronger, but that was a thought for a later time.

Right now he had a certain green-eyed menace to destroy. Oh how he was going to enjoy this. He grinned and raised his wand to the door…

xxx

Inside, Harry leaned against the counter sipping his glass of water. He closed his eyes as he thought about the chores he needed to do. _Let's see…Laundry is done, dusting-done, clean the-_

Harry suddenly jerked as the front door blew inward. His glass slipped from his fingers and shattered on the floor as his wand slid into his hand. He ran into the living room and positioned himself next to the couch and directly in front of the door.

Then came in the last person he ever wanted to see—Voldemort.

"Potter. I've found you at last," Voldemort or was it Tom? said. He had forgone his snake persona and ratty looking robes for his true form and form fitting robes, but he was prepared for battle.

"Voldemort," Harry said calmly despite the fact that he was panicking inside. His eyes darted to Wynter who was looking around with curious eyes. _He mustn't see her. He can't! _He turned his attention back to Tom. _Please. Whatever God that is out there, don't let him see her!_

"I find myself surprised," Tom said, "I didn't expect you to be so," he paused, "relaxed." Even as he said it, he looked around. Everything was neat and tidy, homey. The inside looked just as it had on the outside, no tricks. There was a laundry basket on the couch for Merlin's sake! _Something is not quite right._

Harry ignored the silent question. "I'm taking a break. Now get out," Harry said raising his wand and stepping forward so that he was in front of the couch.

Tom chuckled darkly, "You think I'm just going to leave? Don't make me laugh. No I'm going to end this. This has gone on long enough," Tom said, whispering the last part to himself. He raised his wand. "This will end…with you dead!"

Harry blocked the spell that came at him and sent out one of his own to try and move him back outside, away from Wynter. She was virtually unprotected and if he paused to put a spell on her it would draw Tom's attention, so he had to lure him away. But it wasn't working, if anything he was stepping away from the door. Harry took a few steps forward to try and block him, to intimidate him into moving backwards and let loose another curse.

Tom deflected it and the spell hit the wall, leaving a scorch mark. "You have been training, bravo. But it is not enough," he said and released the killing curse.

Harry moved out of the way and the spell hit the picture on the far wall, shattering the glass and releasing it from the hanging. It crashed to the floor.

A whimper caught their attention and Harry's breath caught, but he forced himself not to look back. _No, no. Not now, Wynter. Don't cry. Please. Be brave sweetheart, be brave!_ Harry started rapidly spitting out spells, some spoken out loud others wordless, to drive Tom back.

Tom deflected the spells and listened for the sound. He knew he had heard something. _Ah, there it is again_ he thought and his gaze locked in on the couch. But couches didn't make sounds unless it was transfigured and it was not, seeing as it had rips and tears in it. _It has to be…_ He redirected his steps, but was forced to defend more rapidly.

Potter was…different. In the beginning of their duel, he had been calm, precise, and predictable. Now his spells were sporadic, panicked. If he was seeing right, Potter seemed positively terrified, like he didn't want him so see something. And whatever was making him so was behind the couch. Tom defended and sent out more of his own spells to drive Potter back, taking steps further into the room.

Harry started panicking, he was getting closer. He couldn't see her! He can't take her away! Harry kicked over the coffee table to distract him. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted, but Tom blocked it and took a few more steps closer.

"Sectumsempra," Tom said pointing his wand. Harry ducked and the spell hit the lamp on the side table, shattering it.

Harry, fearing that it hurt his daughter, turned to look and that was the distraction Tom needed. Harry gasped in sudden pain as Tom's spell hit his arm and he fell to the floor.

Tom took a few steps closer until he was almost even with the couch and he could see whatever Potter was hiding. He pointed his wand down at Potter and grinned in pleasure as he saw the panic in Potter's eyes.

The whimpering started again and turned into a full on wail. Startled, Tom pointed his wand to the spot where the noise was coming from.

"NO!" Harry shouted and rammed forward into Tom's legs. He scrambled to his feet and darted forward to pick up Wynter from her play pun. Harry held her close to his chest and made soft hushing noises to her. He pointed his wand with his other hand at Tom as he started backing away.

Tom had nearly fallen over, but he caught himself on the wall. Potter's sudden action had startled him, but now he was angry. He straightened and raised his wand, a curse on his lips, and then he abruptly froze. His anger evaporated into bewilderment and then shock. There was a bundle in Potter's arms, partially covered by a blanket, the corner stained with Potter's blood. A tiny hand clutched at Potter's shirt and a tiny foot hung slightly around his waist. _That was it? That noise…was a baby?_

A baby…

_What the hell is a baby doing here?_

As the thought entered his head, his mind started whirling with thoughts, piecing things together.

It had been a year since that night.

A baby…

A year since Harry went into hiding.

A baby…

A year he had been searching. No, he had been searching for a few months, but it had been a year since he had his followers start the search. 9 months for a child to grow and another 3 makes a year…since…that night…

Tom took a step back as his mind supplied the answer. _I-It can't be…_ But the proof was right in front of his eyes. He lowered his wand and stared at the bundle in Harry's arms. A _baby_ in his arms. He could only stare in shock as the full impact of this implication made itself known.

A baby…his baby…

_My baby…_ Tom thought dazedly.

Harry panicked as he saw the wand lower and the shock appear in Tom's unguarded blue eyes and he knew he figured it out. "G-Get out," Harry whispered hoarsely.

Tom unconsciously took a step forward, toward Harry, toward his child.

Terror squeezed Harry's hears as Tom stepped toward Wynter and he held her closer, "GET OUT!" he screamed at him.

Tom snapped out of his daze and looked at Harry's wild green eyes to the crying child in his arms.

"Get out! Get out!" Harry continued screaming, hysterical.

Tom took a step back and then another; keeping his eyes on Harry and his baby.

Then he was gone.

* * *

**So there we have it. I hope you all enjoyed it their confrontation. The next chapter will have more of their feelings and deeper reactions to events. At least that is how I'm planning it. Hope fully I'll have it soon.**

**Man I'm on fire, 3 chapters out in a month! Leave me a review to offer encouragement or just to say hello. I really do love when I see all of your reviews when I open my inbox in the mornings. Wonderful way to start the day and it inspires me to write quickly so I can see your reactions. Love you all and I look forward from hearing from you!**

**phoenix**


	14. Chapter 14

******It's my Birthday! And I have decided to gift all of you with an update! And it's extra long too. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Meant To Be**

**Chapter 14**

Harry blinked and hesitantly lowered his wand. He was…gone. He had just left.

Harry shook his head and looked down at his daughter who was crying loudly. _First, take care of Wynter,_ he thought. He cradled her close and bounced her in his arms, "Shh, sweetheart. It's okay, it's okay. I'm here." Harry walked down the hallway to Wynter's room as she calmed down. He rocked her gently and she fell asleep. He placed her in her crib and tucked her in.

Now that Wynter was settled, he started to think and as he thought the slowly dawning horror of what just happened started to creep in. _Oh God. He knows. He knows where I am. He knows about Wynter! We need to get out of here. He'll come back, he'll take her…_ He hurriedly conjured a suitcase and started throwing Wynter's clothes in along with some toys and blankets. _I can't let him take her from me. I have to go to Dumbledore and-_ he paused in his packing. _But if I tell Dumbledore then he'll ask questions, like how he found me…how did he find me?_ Harry shook his head and picked up the suitcase and walked down the hall. _Doesn't matter, he did and he saw Wynter and…he just left. I didn't expect him to leave. Why did he leave? I was expecting him to…to…I don't know, do _something, _not just leave._

Harry put the suitcase down on the couch. _Dumbledore would want to know why he just left too. I mean a Dark Lord just doesn't leave a duel. And that _why _would lead to other questions, which would lead to him asking who Wynter's father is…_

Harry stared at the suitcase in horror. _No! He must never know. Telling him that it was a Death Eater was bad enough; to tell him that it was Voldemort himself…_ he shuttered and paced in front of the couch. _No, I can't tell Dumbledore, he can never know. _

He looked around the battle cluttered room "God this place is a mess," he said. _Wait. I don't want Dumbledore to know that Tom-no Voldemort is the father. But that would mean I can't tell him that T-Voldemort was here. I have to clean up!_

Harry picked up the coffee table and put it up right, placing the magazines back on top. He fixed the pictures and hung them back up, but the scorch mark wouldn't come out. So he took another picture and hung it over the mark. As he cleaned he continued thinking. _This goes here. This…where did I put this? Oh here. Wouldn't Dumbledore be here by now? Wouldn't he know that the wards had been taken down?_ Harry looked around the room. _He could be here any minute! I have to hurry._

He tried to repair the lamp, but it wouldn't go back together so Harry just threw it away. He ran around the room fixing the walls, the couch, pillows, any glass on the floor until the room was back to normal. He went into the kitchen and picked up the broken glass. _There. That should be every thing. Now he will- Oh my God, I'm bleeding!_

Harry stared in shock at his blood soaked sleeve and the trails of blood down his arm. How could he not know he was bleeding? Now that he was focusing on it, it kind of hurt. He quickly healed the cut. _I need to change…_ he headed out of the kitchen and into his bedroom where he cleaned up the blood on his arm and changed his shirt. _There._ He thought as he sat down on his bed.

Harry looked out the door to the room across from his where Wynter was sleeping. _What do I do? I don't want Dumbledore or anyone to know, but I need to protect Wynter. She's my main priority. So…that means I need to leave._ He got up from the bed. _But where do I go? And what do I tell Dumbledore? _Harry sat back down and bit his lip in uncertainty.

What was he supposed to do?

xxx

Tom paced, walking to one side of his bedroom, turning and walking to the other; his mind working a mile a minute.

_I need to think clearly. I have to- My God, I have a child!_ He ran his fingers through his hair. _Harry had been pregnant all this time, and now I have a child. How?_ He shook his head to clear it. _Harry had been pregnant and he went into hiding to give birth to his…do I have a son or daughter?_

Tom stopped and looked out the window. _I have a son or daughter…_ He couldn't stop the smile that spread over his face. _ I have a child. Mine. My own flesh and blood!_

The smile faded as he continued pacing. The question was now, what would he do about it. _Kill it? No! No, I can't do that. It's mine, I can't just… Do I take it away? _Contrary to popular belief, he though that a child should have both parents. Taking it away would be horrific. Tom suddenly cringed. That was exactly what he had done to Harry, though it had been necessary. But Tom didn't want to do that to his own child. It needed both. _So no. Stay away?...No I can't do that either. It is my child. My son or daughter, my-_ Tom stopped shocked. _My family…I have a family!_

Oh, how he had wished, when he was younger, that he had some distant relative that would come and take him away. That he had family that would, dare he say it, love him. But it never happened. It was just a childish dream, one that he had given up on a long time ago.

But now, now he was faced with this new way to have one. He had a family, a little boy or girl. His heart swelled with…he didn't know what it was, but there was joy. Joy that he had not felt in a very long time. A child had never even been part of his plans. Hell it hadn't even crossed his mind. Yet he had been blessed with this little miracle.

So he would stay and be a part of his child's life. Tom nodded to himself. _ I will do that,_ he sighed, _But there is a slight problem…_

Harry.

Harry would never allow it. Harry was its mother? Father? He would protect the baby at all costs, especially against him. Tom could only imagine what Harry might be thinking. Harry had spent most of his life running from him and now he had _his_ child. After all Tom had done to him…he would never let Tom anywhere near the child, forget about being in its life.

_No. That will not happen. _This child was his. His family. He would not let it slip through his fingers. This child was his. His family. He would not let it slip through his fingers. "I will be a part of my child's life," he whispered fiercely. With that said he grabbed his clock and left the room.

xxx

When Tom arrived outside the cottage, he noticed that hastily put up wards, which he easily took down. He also noticed that the window and door that had been blown off by his arrival had been fixed. He had not been gone for that long so it must have been Harry that fixed it. Plus he had taken down the alarm that would have alerted Dumbledore and his damn Order of his attack, so he knew no one was here or was coming. These changes were worth noting, but Tom had other things to worry about. He quickly went up the steps, opened the door and stepped inside.

Once inside, Tom froze. Gone was any evidence of the duel from earlier. Everything back into place, well almost everything. The lamp on the side table was gone and a picture was out of place, but the thing that got his attention was the suitcase on the couch. _He's trying to leave? _He thought furiously. _Like hell!_ He immediately started to search the rooms.

Harry, meanwhile, was packing his clothes and other things into his trunk and wasn't paying attention to the footsteps walking around the house.

He had decided that Wynter's safety was more important than anyone finding out about who the father was. If they found out…he didn't care. Well, that wasn't true but his first priority was his daughter and what ever happened happens. He would leave and find some where safe to stay, like maybe one of Sirius' family houses or one of his. _I think I inherited an ancestral home from Dad, maybe I can stay there…_ From there he would alert Dumbledore about what happened.

Harry nodded to himself and closed his trunk. He dragged it off the bed and out into the hall. There he had the second surprise of the night. Tom was there at the other end of the hallway. He had come back.

_Oh shit…_

Harry dropped his trunk and pulled out his wand. "Get out," he snarled.

Tom froze as he saw Harry holding his trunk, and then anger set in. "I don't think so. I have every right to be here."

"No. No you don't," Harry said shaking his head.

"Yes, I do and you know it. The child is mine," Tom said fiercely.

Harry closed his eyes briefly and shook his head. He wanted to deny it but he had been a virgin when Tom had taken him and he had gotten pregnant soon after, it was easy to put it together.

"Don't you lie to me!" Tom snarled and Harry flinched. "I know that child is a product of our coupling. Don't you dare tell me otherwise. I'm not stupid. Now where is it?"

Harry briefly glanced at the closed door that Wynter was sleeping behind.

Tom followed his gaze. _There? My child is there!_ He immediately strode toward the door.

Harry's heart speed up and he rushed forward and pushed Tom away with his hands. "No!," he hissed, "I will not let you anywhere near her!"

Tom stopped, "Her?"

Harry's eyes widened and he snapped his mouth closed.

_Her? I have a daughter? _ Tom thought, _I have to see her._ "Let me see her!"

"No!"

"You can't keep me from her," Tom said trying to edge around him.

Harry pushed him away so that he fell back against the wall. "Watch me!"

Tom pushed Harry away and tried again to get around, but Harry was quicker and placed himself in front of the door. "Move."

"No," Harry said firmly, bracing himself against the closed door.

Tom felt his anger and desperation rise, but he pushed it down and forced himself to think. _This is not working, _ he thought as he stared into defiant green eyes. _Harry is a mother protecting his child, of course he wouldn't let me near her…but she is so close. If I could just…_ Tom took a deep breath to calm himself, "Harry…please," he said.

Harry's eyes widened in shock. _Why? He's the fucking Dark Lord, why is he so desperate to see one kid?_ But even though he asked the question, the answer came to him, _Because its his._

"Let me see her. Let me see my daughter," Tom whispered.

Harry shook his head minutely.

Tom came closer and placed his hands on either side of Harry's head and stared into his wide green eyes, trying to convey his need to see his little girl. "Please…"

Harry shook his head again…and suddenly he didn't know what he was disagreeing to. He could only see the deep blue with a swirl of red of Tom's eyes. He was close, too close. Harry licked his suddenly dry lips and Tom's eyes followed the movement. _Oh God no, _Harry thought as he felt the beginnings of arousal starting to bubble in his lower extremities; one that he had been ignoring for months. _H-He's too close!_

Tom watched as Harry's green eyes became hooded and slightly glazed and he unconsciously leaned closer until their noses almost touched. _ I didn't come here for this! _He thought frantically, _I came here to see my daughter! _And yet…and yet having Harry so near after a year of not seeing him…touching him. He felt a flush start in his belly and spread throughout the rest of his body and started to cloud his mind with desire.

"No," Harry whimpered as Tom's mouth hovered over his, yet even though he said it, he raised his chin so their lips brushed.

They both groaned and pressed their lips together desperately. Tongues dueled and teeth bit as they kissed passionately, deeply, drowning in each other. Tom slid his fingers down Harry's side and wrapped his arm around his waist to pull Harry tight against him. He moaned into the kiss as he felt the familiar plains of Harry's body pressed against him and clutched him tighter.

Harry ran his hands over Tom's chest, feeling the muscles beneath the robes when he suddenly pushed him away. "This can't happen. Not again," Harry panted.

Tom stood away from him, also out of breath, "Do you think I want to?"

They both suddenly winced as a lance of pain went through their heads, almost like something was angry that they had stopped. Desire shot through them so strong that they both shivered. Harry suddenly lunged at Tom, knocking him into the opposite wall and kissed him desperately. Tom fell against the wall and pulled Harry close to him, kissing back with vigor. His hand trailed down Harry's firm bottom and down his leg where he pulled it up. Knowing what he wanted, Harry wrapped his arms around Tom's neck and jumped up to wrap his legs around his waist, Tom holding him up. They both groaned at the sudden friction between them and Harry started to rub himself on the body against his. Tom kicked off the wall and took a few steps until they tumbled into Harry's room and onto his bed.

As soon as they hit the bed, clothes started coming off. Though they both didn't really want it and said they didn't, both Harry and Tom had been dreaming about this moment for months; unable to get the feeling or the image of the other out of their head. It was always something that they could never forget not matter how hard they tried. Neither of them were resisting either because they already knew what the other felt like and it had been months since then. Not that they could stop, they did not have complete control of their bodies, but unlike last time there was more awareness and a little more control over certain movements. Tom had more control over his hands, yet continued to touch and pull Harry closer. Harry didn't feel like such a prisoner in his own body and actually consciously egged Tom on while simultaneously cursing him. But they did not stop.

"I hate you," Harry hissed at him as they kissed.

"The feeling is mutual," Tom muttered as he pulled Harry's shirt up and off and started to attack his chest.

"I thought this was-ah, over with," Harry gasped as Tom found a nipple and sucked it into his mouth.

"As did I, but apparently not." Tom replied and moved his mouth downward. He paused as he saw a faint line of a scar on his lower abdomen. He lightly trailed his fingers over the scar and then kissed it softly. This was where his daughter had come into this world and though it was a mark on the otherwise flawless skin, Tom thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"S-Stop that," Harry stuttered breathlessly as he felt Tom's lips trace over the scar again and again, fascinated by it.

Tom only grunted in reply and moved his mouth lower. When he got down to Harry's pants he quickly removed them and Harry gasped as his flesh met cool air. He sat back and gazed down at Harry who was flushed from his kisses and from embarrassment at being looked at. Just like last time he could only find one word to describe the being in front of him. "You're beautiful."

Harry's eyes widened as the words left Tom's mouth and he blushed. _What the hell?_ Harry was confused. Why would he say that? Whatever this was that was making them do this was probably messing with the both of them. It was definitely not something Tom would say…_or would he?_ "Fuck you asshole," Harry said, trying to bring back the anger and hate. Gazing up at him, with his shirt unbuttoned and his hair all mused up, Harry felt like he didn't know Tom at all. He had been expecting crazy Dark Lord and now all he was…was human; resorting to pleading and begging and soft sweet words. He didn't know how to handle it.

The words seemed to bring Tom back into himself, "Well, it looks like I am the one that is going to do the fucking." He quickly leaned down and kissed Harry, stilling whatever he was about to say; sliding his tongue into the warm cavern. As he kissed him, Tom shed his shirt and felt Harry's fingers working the button and zipper of his pants, when they were loosened, he shed them too until he was left with nothing.

Flesh met flesh and they moved frantically against each other in bliss. They didn't waste any time in foreplay and went straight to it. Tom conjured wandlessly a bottle of lubricant and slicked his fingers before sliding them one at a time inside of Harry's quivering entrance; stretching and stroking in preparation for what was to come. Harry's legs twitched then spread wider and Tom smirked as he slid his fingers in deeper. "So eager."

"S-Shut up! Ah!" Harry gasped and arched his hips as the questing fingers found his sweet sport, "Fuck!" All too quickly the fingers retreated and he nearly whimpered at the loss, nearly because it was just as quickly replaced with something bigger.

He winced slightly as Tom slid into him, but it wasn't as bad as last time. _What am I doing? Wynter is asleep in the other room!_ He thought as he was filled. But that thought brought another one. "I better not get pregnant again," he said as he held onto Tom.

Tom pushed the rest of his cock into Harry then paused in thought. He slowly, with effort, lifted his hand and placed it over Harry's stomach.

Harry felt a tingle over his stomach. "What did you do?" he asked alarmed.

"Anti-pregnancy charm," Tom said.

"Oh," Harry said breathlessly, then gasped as Tom pulled out of him and slammed back in. "Oh God!"

Tom released his own groan of pleasure as Harry squeezed tight around him. He immediately did it again and again until he had set a rhythm that the both of them enjoyed; fast and hard. It was not gentle, not that they were hurting each other, no, but it was full of desire, passion and desperation. After a year of not seeing each other, a year of dreaming and reliving that night over and over again they both had absolutely no control over it.

Harry clung onto Tom as he pounded into him, his eyes closed in bliss. Why had he not given in sooner? This felt so good and so…right! "H-Harder!" Harry gasped out and tried to move his hips. Tom held him in place and Harry growled in frustration, but Tom pulled his hips close and started thrusting into him harder. **–Yesss-** he hissed. The pareseltongue obviously did something because he felt Tom's cock twitch inside him so he said it again.

**-Fuck- **Tom hissed as he heard the mantra of 'yes' and 'oh yes' come from Harry's mouth in the ancient tongue of snakes. And somehow hearing it was arousing to his ears. **–Need...deeper-** he hissed haltingly. Hearing him, Harry reached down his thighs and spread his cheeks wider for him. Tom let go of Harry's hips and spread the golden globes even more for a wider passage for his cock.

Harry cried out as Tom drove himself even harder and deeper into him and let his arms drop listlessly onto the bed. He could feel Tom's big cock deep inside him, creating the most incredible pleasure. It was all so much and he was so close. With Tom's hands occupied, Harry took his cock into his hand and started to pump. He watched as Tom looked down and stared at his hand sliding up and down his cock and Tom's thrusts got faster and more erratic. Having Tom watch was arousing and encouraging and his hand moved faster in time with Tom's thrust and all too soon…he was cumming, hard. Harder than he ever had in his life, semen spilling forth over his chest and Tom's. Before his orgasm was even over, dark sports appears in his vision and grew darker.

Tom looked up from Harry's rapidly moving hand to his face just in time to see him cum. Head thrown back, eyes closed tight and mouth slightly opened; his body as taunt as a rubber band. It was the tightening of Harry's body around his cock that was his undoing. He urged himself deep inside Harry and came. Thick streams of cum leaving him and filling Harry to the brim and spilling over.

Tom pulled out and collapsed onto his side, panting, trying to blink away the sudden spots. Harry and Tom turned their heads toward each other then gave in to the darkness.

xxx

Harry woke to birds chirping and warm sun on the side of his face and turned his face to it. He had slept surprisingly well, only he had a slight crick in his neck and a pleasurable burn in his backside…wait, what?

Harry slowly opened his eyes and took in the familiar white trimmed window and the tree outside, the white wall and ceiling; his bedroom. He then turned his head to the side, his heart pounding in dread, to see the figure sleeping beside him.

Last nights events replayed in his mind and his cheeks burned as he remembered how very desperate and needy he had been. But instead of feeling crushed and devastated by his actions like last time, he was pissed. And not just at Tom, but at himself for allowing it to happen, again! What was wrong with him? Sleeping with, with this…man! The first time…he still didn't understand anything about why it happened, but that was over and done with. Yet it happened again and it was…it was fantastic…_No, not fantastic, stop thinking that!_ He scolded himself. But no matter how angry he was, it still felt right, to be here with Tom in his bed.

Harry shook his head to rid himself of his treacherous thoughts. He pulled himself up and turned himself so that he was facing Tom with his back to the window and pulled his feet up, then promptly shoved Tom as hard as he could. He caught a glimpse of Tom's blue eyes snapping open just before he toppled over the edge of the bed.

Tom sprang up, seething "What the hell was that for?"

Harry blushed and looked away as Tom stood there in all his naked glory. He opened and closed his mouth; suddenly he had forgotten what he was going to say. "G-Get out!" he stuttered out.

"What?"

"I said get out!" Harry snapped and threw a pillow at him.

Tom sidestepped the pillow and glanced around to take in the situation and it came to him. **–Shit- **he hissed.

"Exactly. Now get out," Harry growled and got up, wrapping a sheet around himself. Tom stared at him incredulously and said nothing. "What?" he spat.

"I don't know why you bother, I've seen everything already…twice."

Harry flushed and pulled the sheet tighter around himself, "Get dressed and leave!" Harry hissed at him.

Tom glanced down at himself then hunted down his clothes and put them on. "This isn't over," he suddenly said.

"Oh. It's so over," Harry said yanking up his pants and letting go of the sheet. "Now get out of my house."

Tom glared back at him, spun on his heel and left the room. A second later he returned. "Don't you dare think of leaving. If you do I will find you."

Harry opened his mouth in outrage. How dare he-

"She's my daughter too. You can't keep me from her." And with that he was gone.

* * *

**Okay. I am so sorry for this late update, but I have a good reason. Well, 2 good ones and 1 eh one. 1) I just got a Wii and I am addicted to Zelda games that I got. lol. I'm so bad. 2) Sex scenes are hard to write and I have to be in the mood to write one and as you can tell, it took a long time to get it done. And 3) I've been busy fleshing out my own book that I want to get published, hopefully soon (fingers crossed) and I hope that once it is out that you all will show your support by buying it.**

**Now that that is said, I hope you are all proud of this chapter, I am. Things are now starting to go where I wanted them to go and you can all finally see Tom's stance about his daughter. As you can see, he wants to be a part of her life.**

**As for when the next chapter is coming out...I have no idea. School starts again soon so I don't know when or if I'll have time to write, but I will try. Maybe I'll be able to push out another chapter by the end of the month, I don't know.**

**Sorry for this extra long note, I'll shut up now. Just don't forget to leave a lovely review that I love so much!**

**phoenix**

**edit: I fixed the eye color change.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello all! I'm still here. I'm sorry this is so late but I've been so busy college I haven't had time to write. Plus, I just couldn't get into it. But your reviews begging me for more encouraged me so I finally got this chapter out. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Meant To Be**

**Chapter 15**

Harry spent the next few days on edge, expecting Tom to walk in at any moment. Any squeak of the floor or the wind hitting the shutters and he would jump, thinking that he was here to…That was the thing. Harry wasn't sure what Tom was going to do. Not with what happened last time.

Harry shook his head. He refused to fall into that routine again. He should never have let it happen again. He had felt the same pull towards Tom just like the first time, but it hadn't felt as strong. Yet it had been there and there had been nothing he could have done to stop it. Not that he really wanted it too; he'd be lying to himself if he didn't say that he was relieved that Tom was touching him again. Harry had been craving his touch ever since the first time. He didn't like the thought of it but his body felt differently, it was betraying him in the worst possible way and if it continued to happen then it was going to be a real problem.

_But it won't be a problem because it will never happen again,_ he thought to himself firmly.

He just wished he knew what was going to happen. Usually he could predict what Voldemort would do, but ever since finding out about Wynter…things had changed. Voldemort, no Tom was doing something he had never done before. Show emotion. Shock, happiness, uncertainty, desire…they were all so new to Harry. It was like he was a completely different person. But that didn't mean he wouldn't try something, what exactly, he didn't know. All Harry knew was that he had to be prepared.

He sighed and looked down at his daughter who was lying on her back on the floor on a blanket. "You have things so easy, you know that? Unlike me. My life it so complicated even when I'm not doing anything."

Wynter gazed up at him and blinked her bright green eyes, smiling slightly behind her pacifier. "Not that you understand me," he said to her. "But that's okay. You just lay there and look cute."

A knock at the door caught his attention. He gasped lightly at her, "We have a visitor! I wonder who it is." Wynter blinked up at him and sporadically kicked her legs as she heard his voice and Harry smiled down at her.

_I wasn't expecting Ron and Hermione today…_ he thought and moved to open the door.

xxx

Tom apparated outside the fake cottage and walked past it to the real one. It stood solitary amongst the trees and bushes, simple and unnoticeable and he felt the presence of Harry inside. Thankfully he had stayed like he had told him to. Tom really didn't want to go looking for him again. He had been very impatient with wanting to just leave and come back here but he had things to do as a Dark Lord that couldn't be put off. And after days of putting his followers on new assignments he finally had time to see his daughter.

His daughter.

Tom still couldn't believe it. He had a daughter! Every time he thought about it, it brought a smile to his face. He had to be careful because it just wouldn't do to have his followers see him smile. It would make them suspicious, not to mention destroy his image. But he couldn't help it. He wondered what she looked like, what her name was, how old she was…there was so many things he wanted to know.

He had been…distracted last time, but he wasn't to be denied this time.

Not that he had really minded the distraction. It had been a really, _really_ nice one. Yet it was one that should not have happened. All his research that he had done on the subject had come up with nothing. The closest he had was the Soul Mate Bond, but that only counted for the first time. According to the book they had already "consummated" the bond, but there was none, yet it had happened again. There was something deeper to it; he just had to find it.

Tom mounted the steps and reached for the door knob, but paused. _If I am to continue to see my daughter, I have to at least be civil with Potter. Barging in will not help. _He took a deep breath and straightened his robes, then knocked on the door.

The door opened and Harry's face appeared. He clearly hadn't been expecting him judging on his reaction, which was to slam the door in his face. But Tom had been expecting that and stopped it with his foot before it could close.

Harry didn't fight it, it was inevitable. So he let go of the door and stepped back as Tom come inside.

"Potter," Tom said casually.

Harry paused, uncertain of what to call him. He wasn't Voldemort (if he had been he would definitely not let him in, it would scare Wynter) and he would not call him Tom even if it would annoy him, so he said, "Riddle."

Tom's eye twitched at the use of him muggle surname, but he moved on. "You know why I'm here."

"Yes," Harry said. "Though I wish you weren't" he mumbled as he closed the door.

Tom heard the muttered words, but ignored it, "Where is she?"

"Who?" Harry asked freighting innocence.

"You know who," Tom growled. He stopped to calm himself, "Where is my daughter?"

Harry tensed slightly and glanced over toward where Wynter was laying. Tom caught the movement and turned to look. He saw the edge of a blanket and headed toward it.

Harry bounded forward and picked Wynter up. "Here she is, you've seen her, you can go now."

Tom took a deep breath and released it, "Look Potter. I am not going to hurt you or here, nor am I going to take her from you."

Harry frowned, "How do I know that?"

"She needs her mother and I am not going to deprive her of that. You have my word."

Harry blinked in shock. He had not been expecting that. "Y-You won't take her from me?" he asked.

"No. She belongs here."

After a second Harry nodded; he would have to go along with it, besides, Tom did give him his word and that was not to be taken lightly. But any sign of a threat and they were out of there. To hell with him being Wynter's father, he would not put his daughter in harms way.

"I just want to know my daughter Potter, that's all," Tom encouraged.

"Okay," Harry said at last, "But if you try anything…"

Tom nodded in understanding. Harry Took a deep breath before he sat down on the couch and Tom followed and sat on the other end. Harry clutched his daughter close for a moment before he turned Wynter around to sit on his lap facing Tom. It was then that Tom got his first look at his daughter.

The fact that she looked like Harry came to mind first. Wide green eyes stared at him curiously from beneath a mop of black hair. Her face was all soft and carefree with soft chubby cheeks and a cute little mouth which was holding a pacifier. She was dressed in a light pink onesie with what looked like a picture of a bear on it and looked perfectly content in Harry's arms.

"She's beautiful," Tom whispered as he drank in every inch of his daughter, committing it to memory.

"Thank you," Harry said softly and looked down at Wynter. She was gazing at Tom with open curiosity, trying to figure out who he was. All she knew wad that he was someone new.

Tom reached out a hand to touch her but saw Harry's arm tighten around her and he stopped. _Small steps, _he reminded himself and put his arm down. "Um…" Tom had so much to ask he didn't know where to start. "What is her name?"

"Wynter."

"Wynter?" Tom repeated with a frown.

"Don't give me that look. Wynter is a good name and I like it." Harry said.

"But why Wynter, why not something more original?"

"Because she's special, I wanted her to have a special name. Besides, Winter is my favorite season and it fit."

"There are a lot of other unique names out there…" Tom paused as he saw Harry's angry look. "But Wynter is a good name too." Harry nodded satisfied. "Is it just Wynter or…"

"Her full name is Wynter Lily Potter," Harry answered.

Tom smiled, "Wynter Lily…It does have a nice ring to it."

"Thanks."

"How old is she?"

"Three months."

"Three? That's all? Then she was born…"

"December 13th," Harry supplied to him. It was easier to just tell him what he wanted instead of fighting. Besides if Tom was being civil why couldn't he?

"December…" Tom murmured and smiled slightly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"It's nothing." Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously and Tom sighed. "Mine is at the end of December."

Harry sat back in surprise, "Oh…Happy Birthday then."

Tom blinked in surprise, "Thank you," he murmured. When was the last time someone had said that to him? It had been a long time, if ever.

"I guess naming her Wynter wasn't just some random name."

"No, it was snowing when she was born."

"Were you by yourself?" Tom asked curiously.

"No. My friends were here with me."

"Good," Tom nodded and fell silent. "Do you have everything you need for her?"

"Yeah. Dumbledore supplied everything that I needed," Harry said.

Tom nodded; "If you need anything…" he said trailing off.

Harry nodded in understanding and he smiled slightly. It was…endearing to know that he was willing to be there for his daughter.

They settled into a comfortable silence, Tom watching his daughter as Harry played with her fingers that was curled around his own. Occasionally their eyes would meet when Wynter did something and they would smile as parents do when their child did something that was noteworthy; which, with Wynter was every second.

After a few moments of silence, Tom spoke up. "I haven't…missed anything, have I?"

Harry thought for a moment, unsure what he meant. "Oh no, you haven't. She only recently started moving her head around. All she really does is lay there and play with her feet. She's fascinated with them."

Tom smiled, "Is she?"

Harry nodded and smiled too, "You should have seen when she discovered them. She was lying on her back and was kicking her legs out and she put one of them in the air…" Harry laughed as he remembered, "She looked at it and her eyes got real wide like "where did that come from?" It was so funny."

"Sounds like it," Tom murmured, "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

Harry looked up and saw the desperation to know everything he could about their daughter in Tom's eyes. Harry looked down at Wynter in his arms and felt pride swell in his chest. If Tom wanted to know and was willing to listen then Harry was more than happy to indulge him.

* * *

**Nothing really happens in this chapter just some parent bonding and Tom meets his daughter. I hope I did okay. I'm not entirely proud of it but it had to get out there that they are now getting along. Things should pick up from here. Yay. I hope every one has a good Thanksgiving if you celebrate it. I'm going to bed. Night!**

**phoenix**


	16. Chapter 16

**We made it! The world didn't end! And in celebration I have decided to update. Yay! Update! Its also an early Christmas present from me to you guys for being so patient with me. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Meant To Be**

**Chapter 16**

Over the next few weeks, Tom would come over to visit Wynter; once sometimes twice a week just to see her. Harry always stayed in the room when he was over and he didn't allow Tom to hold her wither. He was still wary that if he did, Tom would take off with her. Tom seemed to understand because he didn't ask or get angry about it.

But Harry was starting to relax. He allowed Tom to touch Wynter now, just little touches to her face or hands. It seemed to Harry that Tom was almost afraid to touch her, not that he blamed him. Harry had gone through a period when Wynter had been born of being so gentle with her, like she was made of glass. It took a while to realize that she wouldn't shatter beneath his fingers.

And Harry was right. Tom was afraid to hold Wynter in fear that he would drop her. She was so small and fragile. Harry was a natural at taking care of her, even going so far as to only hold her with one arm while he did something else. Tom didn't think he could do that, not that Harry was ready to give her up anyway. He was content to just sit and watch her lay there and touch her little hands.

While he was there, Tom would ask more questions about Wynter and Harry would answer enthusiastically complete with a story. But mostly they would just watch her as she lay on the floor playing with her toys. They would watch her for what seemed like hours and would never tire of it. Wynter also seemed to like the attention of the new man; she would give a little smile when she saw him come over and Tom would melt when he saw it. They hadn't known each other long but Wynter already had Tom wrapped around her little finger.

Everything was perfect between the bonding of Tom and Wynter. She seemed to understand that this man was an important person in her life and was more than willing to let another person bask in her cuteness. However it was an entirely different matter between Harry and Tom. If there was a word to describe it, it would be _awkward_. With what had happened before seemed to just sit there unspoken about, not that either of them minded, they both just wanted to pretend it didn't happen.

Nothing would happen when Tom was over though and they made sure that it didn't. It seemed that whatever it was that was pulling them together only acted out when it was just the two of them, so Harry always made sure that Wynter was there with them. But of course before they had figured that out there had been a little incident.

Wynter had still been taking her nap and Tom had come over. They had just sat on the couch making small talk when suddenly they were both too close to each other, close enough that Harry could see the little flecks of red in Tom's blue eyes. They had been saved by Wynter's cry from the baby monitor announcing that she was awake. Harry had jumped away from Tom and practically ran from the room to get her while Tom composed himself. Tom had then come to the conclusion that if left alone something would happen between them.

Even though nothing happened, there seemed to be something boiling just near the surface. They both felt it though it was ignored. But over time it just seemed to get worse to the point where Harry wouldn't be able to sleep because of the heat in his nether regions that no amount of touching himself could relieve it. The same could be said for Tom.

But then Tom had an idea that changed everything.

"I can't do this," Tom muttered and stood up to pace in front of the coffee table."

"W-What do you mean?" Harry asked getting up and placing himself in front of Wynter who was lying on the floor.

Tom paused and looked at Harry in his defensive position. "Not about Wynter. No. It's…this," he said gesturing between them.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"I know you can feel it. This…this pull that is between us. I don't know what it is but it's distracting."

Harry gulped, "Oh." He knew what Tom was talking about. That feeling that he felt right under his skin, especially when Tom was near him. When he left it almost felt angry? Frustrated? It was worse when he went to bed and was relaxing, he would feel all hot and bothered for hours and it irritated him to no end. "D-Did you find out anything?" he asked.

"No," Tom said crossing his arms, the fingers of his right hand touching his lips lightly. Harry recognized it as Tom's thinking pose. "I can't find anything remotely close to our situation. It's like an itch I can't scratch."

Harry nodded. He knew how that felt. He was feeling like that right now.

"The only way that seems to make it go away is to…" Tom trailed off.

"No," Harry said flatly.

"You think I want to?" Tom asked annoyed, "I just need to figure out how to relieve it without bedding you."

Harry flinched, "Do you have to be so crude. Wynter can hear you, you know."

Tom blinked and looked down into Wynter's curious green eyes. "Sorry."

After that Tom sat down again, but after a while he seemed to be getting closer and closer until Tom was right next to him. Harry could feel the warmth of Tom's skin through his shirt and where they were touching made him feel hot. He couldn't move either, he was trapped between the armrest and Tom and Wynter was on the floor in front of him. He wasn't sure if Tom did it on purpose or it was unconsciously done to get closer to Wynter to play with her feet. But he couldn't just get up, one, it would point out that he was uncomfortable and two, Wynter was enjoying herself, giggling her little head off. Plus, Tom was smiling, actually smiling. It was nice…

_No! It is not nice. Stop thinking like that! _Harry scolded himself firmly.

"What's wrong with her?" Tom suddenly asked.

Harry glanced down at Wynter who had her face scrunched up almost like in concentration. He smiled, "Someone needs a change." Tom made a face and Harry couldn't help but laugh as he scooped Wynter up. "Come on then."

"What?" Tom asked bewildered.

"If you want to be a part of her life you have to learn to take care of her," Harry said as he took a hold of Tom's arm and pulled him off the couch. "That included changing her diaper."

Harry pulled a stunned Dark Lord down the hall to Wynter's bedroom and gently laid her down on the changing table, then moved aside.

Tom stared blankly at his daughter on the table then up at Harry. "You're seriously going to make me change her?"

"Of course. It's part of the parenting experience. And no magic. I do it the old fashioned way."

"…What do I do?"

Harry smiled and proceeded to direct him. "First you have to get to her diaper so pen the buttons…"

It took a little longer to change Wynter, but it got done. Harry was impressed that Tom didn't gag when he opened the diaper; then again he was a Dark Lord and was probable used to seeing gross stuff like that. Harry was just used to it by now, especially after he had the experience of changing her after starting Wynter on solid foods. Now that had been disgusting.

After Wynter was changed and dressed again, Harry picked her up. "There. Not so bad, was it?"

"How do you do that everyday?"

"It's because I do it everyday that I can do it."

"I see."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it too."

Tom nodded and watched as Harry placed Wynter on the floor in the living room and went into the kitchen to prepare a bottle. Harry kept an eye on them from the door way just to make sure Wynter was okay and when Harry came back Tom was in his "thinking pose" again. He thought nothing of it as Tom got that way time to time and sometimes took a few minutes to snap put if it. As Harry made to go to Wynter Tom suddenly stepped into his path. "W-What are you doing?" Harry asked when Tom suddenly pulled him flush against him.

"Testing something," Tom said before his lips were on Harry's.

Harry struggled at first; placing his hand against Tom's chest and the bottle in the other hand pushing against his shoulder, trying to pull away. But Tom put a hand on the back of his neck to hold him in place. After a few seconds Harry melted into the kiss.

It was simple and sweet; there was no tongue, just simple lips on lips. And it was amazing. It was like a tide of relief washing over them both, soothing the treacherous monster that lived inside of them. Harry let out a little sigh as Tom nibbled on his lip leaving him breathless before Tom pulled away.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked up into Tom's blue eyes feeling like he was floating on a cloud. Then he became aware of what had just happened and pushed away from him and Tom let him go. "W-What was that for?!" he asked, his voice higher that usual.

"Like I said, testing something." Harry scoffed. "I'm sure you've noticed I've been closer than usual to you today."

Harry felt his face heat up and turned away so that Tom wouldn't notice. Yes he had noticed how could he not. He looked over at Tom who smirked at him. He quickly looked away. _Damn him and his stupid face!_ Harry thought vehemently. He looked down at Wynter who was watching them, fascinated. Harry felt his blush deepen and scooped her up and gave her the bottle.

"It seems that what ever this is between us is appeased by physical contact, but simply being near you isn't enough. Intimate contact however seems to work."

Harry thought for a moment and realized that the "itch" that had been there was gone. Well not completely, he could still feel it but it was bearable. "That doesn't mean you can just…do _that_."

"It's just a kiss."

"To you!" Harry seethed.

"It was the only way to test my theory," Tom said simply, seemingly unaffected by the kiss. "Would you have let me kiss you if I had asked?" Harry said nothing. "I thought so. However, I do not know how long the effects will last."

"So what? You have to kiss me again?" Harry asked bitingly.

"Yes." Harry stared at him gob smacked. He couldn't believe him! "Or we can just let it go and in a few weeks or days we end up in bed together again," Tom added.

Harry glared in his directing and gently patted Wynter's back until she burped. As much as he hated to admit it, Tom was right. These emotions or whatever was bound to spiral out of control sooner or later. It was better to head it off and try to appease it any way they could. _It's just a kiss, no big deal…right?_ "Fine," Harry agreed; his heart racing a mile a minute.

Tom nodded. "Until I figure out how to stop it completely it is what we will have to do."

And that was exactly what happened. Tom would come over and before anything else, he would kiss Harry. Like before nothing over the top, just a kiss. Then Tom would go on like nothing happened. Harry would pretend too, but on the inside he was a whole mess of emotions.

He hated the kisses and yet he didn't. They were short and sweet, sometimes lingering kisses that took Harry's breath away and he loved the feeling. They were so gentle and caring, so different than what he thought a Dark Lord would kiss like. Yet it was because Tom was a Dark Lord that he hated them. The kisses stirred up things inside him that he didn't know how to even begin to explain. It was all so complicated and just so…ugh. He just blamed it all on the connection thing and left it at that.

Harry wasn't the only one having conflicting thoughts. Tom was feeling things that he hadn't felt in years yet he had no idea what it was. He had first come up with the theory and idea to kiss Harry to get rid of the itchy feeling that crawled underneath his skin every time he was in a room with him. Only kissing Harry felt like heaven and he had wanted to keep doing it again and again; which is why after a few days of kissing Harry he started giving him another when he left. It had stunned Harry the first time he had done so but he hadn't been able to resist kissing those sweet lips of his. Not that he told Harry that. No. He just told him that it was just an assurance until they next saw each other. Harry hadn't complained.

All these visits and kisses stirred up uncertain emotions that they did not know what to do with and left them both very confused.

xxx

It had been a week and a half since what Harry called "the kiss deal" and it was already turning into a normal thing. It was like Tom was kissing him in greeting, then kissing him good bye when he left. It was almost like…

Harry shook hiss head. _No. What am I thinking? There's no way that we are a family. Tom is only coming here because of Wynter. That's all;_ he nodded to himself and continued to fold laundry.

Yet the more he thought about it the more is seemed like they were. Not that he wouldn't be…opposed to it. They sort of already were, with the both of them here acting as parents to Wynter, taking care of her together. Sure it wasn't a relationship, more like a mutual agreement but it was something. And what Harry wanted the most in the world was a family. So it wasn't a bad thing. But now with all these swirling thoughts and emotions confusing him because of this connection. It was almost as if he—

A sudden knocking at the door startled him. _He's here!_

Harry quickly tossed the carefully folded laundry in the basket and put it behind the couch so the living room wouldn't look cluttered. He checked on Wynter, who was playing with her toes again, to see that she was still there and that she was okay and then made his way to the door. As he made his way over he stopped and backpedaled to look at himself in the small mirror hanging on the wall; trying in vain to comb out his hair with his fingers and trying to make it lay flat. He suddenly caught himself and he stopped. _What am I doing?! Since when do I fix my hair for Tom? What is wrong with me?_ He quickly went to the door and opened it to find…Ron and Hermione.

Disappointment suddenly flooded him like a wave and it shocked him. "…hey."

Hermione's smile wavered slightly as she saw him, "Hey Harry…Were you expecting someone?"

Harry snapped his attention to her and stood up straight. "O-Of course not! Come on in," he said gesturing them inside. What was wrong with him? These were his friends, he should be happy to see them. _But you wanted it to be Tom…_came the snide voice in his head. He ignored it.

Hermione and Ron shared identical grins as the stepped in. Hermione made a beeline for Wynter and picked her up. "Aww! Look at you! You're so big!" she cooed as she held Wynter up in the air. Wynter squealed in delight at the two familiar faces and reached for her. Hermione "Awed" and hugged her tight.

"You remember us, don't you Wynter?" Ron said with a smile.

"Of course she does. You're her godparents," Harry said.

"I know, but we don't visit as often as we should," Hermione said.

"That's okay, I understand. You're busy and she knows that too, which makes you coming over even more special."

"We just don't want her to forget us,' Ron said tugging on a foot.

"She won't forget, I talk to her about you guys all the time," Harry replied.

"What are you looking at," Hermione cooed, as Wynter looked around the room. Harry tensed slightly, she wasn't looking at something, she was looking for someone, but Hermione didn't notice. "Has she started talking yet?"

"No she just babbles nonsense," Harry smiled as Wynter started doing just that.

Hermione Awed again and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I don't want to miss anything."

"Me neither," Ron said.

"I always have my camera with me," Harry said.

"Good," Hermione said, "So, Harry who was it?"

"Who was what?" Harry asked.

"Who were you expecting?"

"I wasn't expecting anyone."

"Come on mate, you can tell us," Ron said.

"No really. There was no one. I just wasn't expecting you today. You usually come on Saturdays," Harry said.

"We both got a day off and decided to come visit," Ron said. "So?" he asked not letting it go.

"So, what? There's nothing to say," Harry said with a plastered smile getting up to make tea, "I'm not seeing anyone if that is what you are implying."

"Harry, you were clearly expecting someone else when you opened the door," Hermione pressed.

"Yeah, you didn't look too happy to see us," Ron added.

"Of course I was happy!" Harry said coming back in with the tea set, "I just wasn't expecting you."

"So you were expecting someone else," Ron said with a smirk.

"No. I was not expecting someone else. I wasn't expecting anyone, "Harry said, getting annoyed. "I am not seeing anyone, okay."

"There's no need to be shy, Harry," Hermione said bouncing Wynter on her lap, "There's no shame in finding someone and going on dates. It will be good for you."

"Yeah, yeah," Ron added, "So is it someone from the muggle town?"

"There are a lot of cute boys out there that I saw the last time we went to town, one of them catch your attention?"

"Is he nice?"

"Is he hot?"

"Does he treat Wynter okay?"

"Does he-"

"Stop it! That's enough!" Harry snapped, tired of the badgering.

"Harry-" Hermione said, startled.

"No. I don't want to hear it anymore. There is no one, okay. I am _not_ seeing anyone, so drop it."

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself as Ron and Hermione looked apologetic and glanced down at Wynter in Hermione's lap. She looked startled by Harry's outburst and was about to cry. Harry hurriedly took her into his arms and rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her forehead to calm her down.

Harry didn't know why he was getting so angry. They were just harmless questions. Any other time he would have laughed his ass off or would have played along and made up some fantasy guy to catch their interest until they realized he was playing with them. He wasn't seeing anyone and definitely wasn't seeing Tom. Okay, sure he _had_ been expecting Tom at the door, so what? _It's not like we're dating_, he thought and immediately thought of one of Tom's kisses. He burrowed his face into Wynter's curls to hide the coloring of his cheeks and mentally shook his head to rid himself of the image. No, he defiantly wasn't seeing anyone…so why was he so angry?

"Harry. I- We're sorry," Hermione said, "We didn't mean to push."

"Yeah, mate. Sorry."

Harry sighed and lifted his head. He gazed down at Wynter to see if she was okay and gave her a smile, which she copied. "No. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so angry. I just…I guess I'm going a little stir crazy here." Which was true, so he wasn't lying. He missed the magical world and wanted to see the rest of his friends and the rest of the Weasley's. And definitely introduce Wynter to everyone…but he couldn't.

"I guess you would, being stuck here," Ron said.

"But you can go outside, go to town…" Hermione put in.

"Yeah, but it's not the same."

"I know but just hang in there okay?" Hermione said.

Harry nodded and settled back against the couch with Wynter against his shoulder. "So how's work?"

With that they both launched into a conversation about Ron's Auror training and Hermione's job at the Ministry and other topics. They told him how everyone missed him and that everyone was doing okay. They avoided talking about Voldemort and his evil doing so as to not darken the mood. Harry was mostly ignorant of the goings on in the world because he wanted nothing to do with the war anymore, not since Wynter. Sure he got the Daily Prophet but he just glanced through it and Tom never said anything either. It was an unspoken rule between them that Tom wouldn't bring his "work" into the house.

Harry listened with rapt attention, drinking in everything they said about the magical world. Hermione didn't leave out a single detail so that he didn't feel like he missed out at all. But all the talk was making him feel home sick anyways.

"So, how about you? Anything going on around here?" Hermione asked.

Harry paused and thought for a moment. That was a good question. Was there? He glanced down at Wynter who was staring up at him as if to say _Yeah, daddy was here!_ But that wasn't something he could just tell them, could he? Saying something would reveal the secret that Harry had been keeping about Wynter's father, but it would also mean that Harry had been inviting his enemy into his house, willingly. It would mean that Dumbledore would take him and Wynter out of here and Harry would be away from Voldemort, far away from the man who was a threat to him and his daughter. But that wouldn't be fair to Wynter. She already adored Tom and had gotten used to seeing him. Not to mention it wouldn't be fair to Tom. He had been so nice to the both of them and hadn't made any attempt to harm them. Besides Tom was right, Wynter needed her mother, but she needed her father too. Really the reason Harry went into hiding in the first place was to hide from Tom, but since he was really no threat to them there was no reason to tell.

The good thing that _would_ come out of telling the truth would be to get away from those kisses and smoldering blue eyes and the unwanted attraction he felt, those he could live without. They were becoming unbearable. So what should he do?

"…"

"Harry?" Hermione questioned.

Harry looked up and smiled, "Nothing. There's nothing."

* * *

**Holy crap 10 whole pages, aren't you guys lucky. Not much happened but things are finally moving along nicely. Tom and Harry are getting closer and a little bit more about their "special" connection. Some of you have already figured out what it is, but I won't spoil it for everyone. And Harry gave up on the opportunity to tell the truth that Tom was around. Big step there, go Harry!**

**For those of you who have asked. Wynter is 3 and a half months old and in my mind it is March here since she was born in December. I'm sorry if all the baby stuff is inaccurate, I don't have a baby nor have I ever been pregnant. I get all my information from the Internet. God bless the Internet! What would I do without you?**

**Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays to those of you that don't celebrate it and have a Happy New Year if I don't get the next chapter up before then. Probably not so don't count on it. See you next year!**

**phoenixmaiden**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'M BACK!**

**I am so so so sorry that I have been gone so long. For those of you who did not check my profile, have a very good reason. I am now officially done with school and after a long time of term papers and research my faithful computer decided it was time to die. So I have been without a computer for a good 4 months! With only my 3DS to access to a limited internet, I would have gone crazy. And I was not able to get out anything to you all either, even though I know you all were waiting for me. Not that I haven't been writing, oh no. I have a chapter for each of my stories all written out****.**

******Thankfully I have awesome parents as they got me my very own laptop! Now I have access to internet and am able to finally type out all my stuff. Let me tell you, my email is jam packed with all your reviews and I will read each and every one of them. I thank you for all waiting so patiently and without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Meant To Be**

**Chapter 17**

After the little scene with Ron and Hermione, Harry was a lot more careful when opening the door; checking the window to see who it was first. Luckily it seemed to be only a onetime thing as it did not happen again. Ron and Hermione came over almost every Saturday to see them and the other days Tom would come over.

Things by now were almost routine between Harry and Tom now. Neither of them felt the urge to kill the other, nor was there any hate or anger, they just _were_. It would be hard to describe it to an outsider, but to them it was natural, it made sense. They actually got along and were comfortable with each other enough to have an actual conversation without arguing and Harry no longer felt the urge to flee with Wynter every time Tom came over. Which was why when Tom stepped into the cottage and found no one there he felt a sliver of fear go down his spine.

He had knocked on the door as usual and expected to have the door open and see Harry's expectant face, but instead there was no answer so he had let himself in. It wasn't breaking and entering because he didn't care and plus the door was unlocked, but as he looked around he could already tell that no one was there.

_Harry can't go anywhere, so where is he?_ Tom thought as he started looking around the house. _To town maybe, but he would be back by now._

He checked the kitchen, but it was empty, as was the bathroom. Panic started to grip him as he came up with nothing. It wasn't like him to lose his cool, but the thought of Harry and Wynter being gone made him feel something that he never felt before: fear.

"Harry?" he called out into the silence.

Tom quickly walked down the hallway checking the closet door as he went and tried to clear his mind. He hadn't done anything to anger Harry, so there was no reason for him to leave. Unless.. Unwanted images of Harry and Wynter being dragged away flashed into his mind and he had to shake his head to focus. _Who dared to take my family from me? _he thought, fear and anger bubbling up inside him.

Wynter's room was just as empty as the rest of the house, the crib empty in the corner with her blankets and toys; the only comfort Tom had was that everything was still in its place, the people were missing. There was only one more room left and Tom opened the door to Harry's room with trepidation, hoping that Harry was in there with Wynter curled up by his side, but they weren't. They were gone. Gone!

Then miraculously he heard laughter.

It was distant but he heard it. Tom strained his ears to see if he could hear the sound again. _There!_ he thought as he heard the unmistakable bubbly giggle and the deeper warm laugh again. _Outside?_ He quickly made his way to the window and looked out.

There they were, sitting in the shade of a tree. Harry sat out on the grass next to a little wading pool where Wynter was splashing the water having what looked like the time of her life.

Relief swept through him and left Tom sagging against the window frame staring out at them as they played in the late afternoon sun. Wynter was wearing a light pink and purple polka-dot swimsuit with a skirt, pigtails on either side of her head splashing the water with both hands with the biggest smile he had ever seen. Her mother was holding her up securely against the side of the pool so she wouldn't slip or fall. Her bubbly laugh is contagious and he could feel himself smiling too.

Harry obviously couldn't help himself either because he let out a carefree laugh as he watched Wynter. He was wearing simple blue jeans and a red t-shirt with some sort of printed logo that was soaked with water. Jet black hair waved freely in the warm breeze and wild green eyes sparkled with joy.

Standing there watching him, Tom couldn't help but think of how beautiful Harry was in that moment. He felt his heart skip a beat (though he would never admit that it did) as Harry gave a breathtaking smile to Wynter as she looked up at him. Shaking his head to clear it, Tom stepped away from the window and back through the house and out the front door, since the little cottage didn't have a back door, and made his way around the back. He paused by the wall to watch the two of them.

Wynter was splashing the water around making what Tom now saw was rubber ducks move with the waves.

"Hey! Don't splash me!" Harry said as water sloshed over the side. He lightly splashed her back and Wynter shrieked in delight.

Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and felt like he was being watched, so he looked up to see Tom leaning casually on the side of the cottage watching them. "hi," he said lamely.

"Hi," Tom said back softly then walked toward them, "having fun?"

"Yes, lots of fun, huh Wynter?" Harry asked her. Wynter giggled and splashed some more. When she saw Tom she started splashing even more as if to show him what she could do.

"Hello there sweetheart," Tom said and knelt down by the pool.

"You may not want to sit there," Harry said.

"Why?"

"Because she might-" Wynter splashed and water flew out and wet Tom in the face, "Wet you," Harry finished, then burst out laughing. Tom pulled away as Wynter continued to splash so he would not get wet again. "She got me too," Harry said gesturing to his clothes.

"I can see that," Tom said and gazed at the pool questionably.

"Oh yeah," Harry grinned sheepishly. "I went to the store today and I saw this really cute swimsuit for Wynter," he said lightly tugging on the fabric on Wynter's shoulder, "I just had to get it, but what's a swimsuit without a swimming pool? So I got this," he said patting the plastic pool.

Tom nodded, "She seems to be enjoying herself."

"Yeah, she'll definitely sleep tonight." He sighed and stretched his back, "I should take her out now, she's going to be all pruny. Come on sweetie time to get out." Wynter fussed a bit but she was pulled out and Harry wrapped her in a towel. He removed his wand from his pocket and made the water disappear and the ducks form a line and trot into the bag they came in. Wynter watched in fascination as the ducks moved one after the other into the bag then close itself.

"You could have just vanished them into the beg," Tom commented.

"I know, but I like to show her magic and see her reactions to it," Harry said and floated the pool to lean on the side of the wall. Tom hummed in agreement and followed them back around the cottage and inside. "I'm going to get her changed," Harry said heading down the hallway, "Make yourself comfortable, just don't break anything."

Tom made a face. Him break something? The very idea was absurd. Tom sat down on the couch and relaxed back. It was strange for him to be able to do so, but he found himself comfortable right there in his enemy's home. Though they were not really enemies anymore, what they were was a mystery and it made his head hurt to try and figure it out. He stood back up when Harry returned to the living room with Wynter fully dressed and placed her in her play pin. When he straightened, Tom pulled Harry to him and kissed him deeply. When they pulled apart seconds later Harry looked up at him with a slightly flushed and confused face.

"I don't believe I greeted you properly," Tom answered his silent question.

"Oh...well hi then," Harry said pulling away.

"Has she started to do anything yet?" Tom asked looking down at Wynter in the play pin. She let out a shriek of glee when she saw him and waving her arms at him making Tom smile.

"No, only that she is starting to lift her head up on her own, but you already know that. Don't worry I'll let you know if she starts to do anything," Harry said from the kitchen.

Tom nodded and looked in and saw Harry pulling a metal bowl out of the fridge. "What are you doing?"

"Making cookies," Harry replied, turning on the oven to the right temperature.

"Making..."

"Cookies," Harry finished for him.

Tom paused, watching as he moved around the kitchen. "Why?"

"Because it's fun. Plus I don't really have anything to do around here besides read and that gets boring after a while. So I bake."

"I didn't know you could."

"There's lots that you don't know about me, Tom. But I'm a pretty damn good cook if I do say so myself."

Tom froze at the sound of his birth name and saw that Harry did too. Harry glanced over at him and asked, "Is that ok?"

Tom thought for a moment and found that he didn't mind it coming from Harry's mouth so he nodded his head, "Yes. It's fine."

"Okay good, I wasn't sure of what to call you," Harry said turning back to the dough and scooping it up into little balls to put on the cookie sheet. "I mean Tom is your name but you don't like it and Riddle is...I don't know but you don't like that name either and I don't want to call you Voldemort because I am trying really hard to separate the two of you."

"Why?" Tom asked.

"Because you are you and Voldemort..." Harry paused unable to explain it, but he didn't need to.

Tom understood what Harry was trying to say. As Voldemort he has done a lot of terrible things and hurt a lot of people, but as Tom Riddle he hadn't done much of anything. Except for maybe in his youth, but there was not many people around from that time anymore. "I understand." Harry gave him a grateful smile and went back to work. "Where did you learn to cook?" Tom asked, curious.

"At the Dursley's. They usually made me cook for them and I found that I liked it. It's even better now that I can do it at my own pace and whenever I want. Do you know how?"

"Having lived in the Muggle world for a time I know the essentials, but apparently not as extensively as you do," Tom replied. "Though I don't know why you like to do such a muggle thing when you have magic."

"I told you, it's fun." At Tom's unconvinced look, Harry elaborated. "I guess it's like making a potion. You mix together different ingredients and it creates something that you are proud of. Cooking is like that...only it tastes good."

"I guess I can understand that," Tom said.

"Good. And that should do it," Harry said and placed the sheets into the oven. He set the timer and then led the way back into the living room to pick up Wynter. They sat down on the couch with Wynter in Harry's lap and talked about various things, mostly whatever Harry had read in a book. Tom was surprisingly patient with all of Harry's questions when he got stuck or didn't understand something and Tom was more than happy to help.

After a while the timer in the kitchen went off.

"Oh their done," Harry said glancing to the kitchen. He got up with Wynter and made to put her back in her play pin but hesitated. He looked at Tom who was watching him curiously and decided. "Here," he said handing Wynter to Tom.

There was a flash of what looked like fear in Tom's eyes, "What?"

"I have to get the cookies before they burn, hold her."

Tom floundered for a moment unable to truly understand what was going on and in that moment his daughter was placed into his arms.

Harry smiled at Tom's uncertainty, "Just let her rest against you, she knows what to do. Just hold her tight enough so that she doesn't fall."

Tom nodded and Harry let Wynter go to let her fully rest against him. He was careful to let her settle against him before he secured his arms around her.

"You got her? Okay, I'll be right back. Oh I hope they didn't burn..." Harry said and left for the kitchen.

Tom couldn't believe that he was holding his daughter. For one, Harry would never let him and two, he didn't know how; he was afraid of dropping her. But it was surprisingly easy, she was so light and she just sat there in his arms looking around to where Harry went. After a minute she tilted her head back to stare up at him and Tom looked down into bright green eyes. They were so similar to Harry's it was uncanny, but they looked up at his with such innocence and happiness that he instantly wanted to protect that.

Wynter suddenly shifted in his arms and he gripped her tight, afraid that she would slip. She made a sound and Harry peaked in from the kitchen.

"Just let her move she'll be fine. You won't drop her," Harry called out to him.

Tom listened and loosened his grip and she turned herself slightly to lean into the crook of his arm so she could look up at him better. When she was settled she gave him a big smile and Tom couldn't help but smile back. She lifted up her arm and lightly touched his face with her tiny fingers and cooed at him.

"She likes you," Harry commented coming back to sit on the couch next to him.

"Does she?" Tom whispered, using a finger to touch her hand and she wrapped her fingers around his, tugging on it.

"Of course, she knows who you are. Here," Harry said handing him a cookie, "Try one." Tom looked at the cookie with suspicion. "Oh come on, I'm not going to poison you."

Deciding to give it a chance he took it and took a bite.

"Well? You do like chocolate don't you," Harry asked as he watched Tom chew. He did nothing for a moment just chewed...then put the rest in his mouth.

Harry smiled, "Glad you like it."

Harry allowed Tom to keep a hold of Wynter as they continued to talk. Mostly about how big Wynter was getting and when she was going to show signs of magic. So far there had been nothing but that was okay, it was still early. By the time Harry was finished baking and he put them away Wynter had fallen asleep, tucked in Tom's arms.

"And she's out for tonight," Harry commented.

Tom looked down at Wynter as she slept, "Looks like it."

"Time to put her to bed then," Harry said, and led the way to her bedroom.

"How do I...?" Tom asked, standing over Wynter's crib.

"Hold her head and lower her...there, see easy right?" Harry said.

"She's so light," Tom commented.

Harry laughed, "You say that now, try holding her for a few hours."

"I was..." Tom said uncertainly.

"No, she was just leaning on you, if you were actually holding her...she kills my arm after a while."

"Is she really that heavy?"

"Doesn't look like, does she?"

Tom nodded and looked down at Wynter sprawled out on her back. So peaceful and sweet...

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I was just thinking...how it was possible that people like us could create something so..." Tom shook his head unable to come up with the words.

"I ask myself that every day," Harry said, "Come on," he said and led him out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"How old is she now?" Tom asked.

"Five months, two weeks," Harry replied.

"She's getting so big."

"I know. Before we know it she'll be walking."

"Talking."

"Using magic."

"Going to school."

"Dating..." Harry said hollowly.

"Oh god," Tom muttered.

They stood in the cramped hallway for a moment staring at each other, then cracked a smile at each other.

"Look at us, parents. Did you ever think it would ever happen?" Harry asked.

"Never. I just hope I'm doing everything right."

"Me too. But I think we are doing a good job."

Tom nodded and glanced at Harry who was looking at Wynter's door. Staring at him with his windswept hair and bright green eyes Tom felt his body start to react to him. That was not good. He quickly reverted his eyes, "I should go." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry clench his teeth and nod. So it wasn't only him. "Then I shall take my leave."

Harry nodded again and turned toward him for a kiss as was their custom. Tom lightly cupped Harry's cheek and leaned down to kiss him. As soon as their lips touched he knew it had been a bad idea.

Harry instinctively wrapped his arms around Tom's neck as the kiss deepened and he felt Tom slid his around him. _I should have just let him leave, _Harry thought as Tom's mouth found his neck. Even though he thought that, he was relieved that it was finally happening again. It had been far too long.

With the help of the strange pulling and their own desires they stumbled into Harry's room and within minutes their clothes were gone and were free to explore each other's bodies. Unlike any other time they had slept together they were both completely willing. No words were spoken as flesh met flesh except their breathing and moans of pleasure.

Tom rocked his hips with Harry's as they rubbed against each other, pulling gasps of pleasure from Harry's lips. Before they could both come he pulled away and ran his hands down his sides to his stomach to place the anti-pregnancy spell. With that done he slickened his fingers and slid them into Harry's hole, preparing him for his entry.

Harry gasped at the intrusion and grasped Tom's shoulder to get him closer; spreading his legs to help Tom get better access to him. He wanted this, no matter how much he may want to deny it, he wanted this. Wanted Tom inside him, with him...Harry didn't even understand what that meant but as long as Tom kept doing that with his fingers and mouth, he never wanted him to stop.

Tom looked down into deep green eyes that silently pleaded with him to hurry up. He didn't need to be told twice and didn't waste any time to fully sheath himself inside of Harry.

"Oh God," Harry gasped, throwing his head back.

Tom groaned with him. It felt unbelievable after so long resisting being with each other. It was like coming home.

Tom immediately set a fast pace; driving himself deep and hard into Harry, one that Harry seemed to like with all the noise that he was making, and oh how he loved to hear it. It didn't take long for each of them, they were already on edge as it was.

When they were close, Tom took a hold of Harry's cock and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. Harry came crying out Tom's name and pulling him down. Tongues dueled fiercely in a passionate kiss as the both came, riding out the waves of their orgasm.

Tom collapsed onto his side as dark spots started blurring his vision again. He felt Harry weakly grasp his arm before everything went black.

xxx

Harry opened his eyes and realized immediately what had happened. He sighed, "Again?"

"Apparently," said a voice from beside him.

Harry turned his head and saw Tom laying down beside him, one hand behind his head. He blushed and looked away, gripping the sheets between his fingers. He looked out the window and saw that it was dark out, so not that much time had passed unlike last time.

"Three weeks."

"What?" Harry asked looking over at him.

"How long we lasted. Three weeks," Tom answered.

"Oh," Harry said and looked to the window again.

"You noticed it's still dark out," Tom commented.

"Yeah. We weren't out as long. Why is that?"

"I am not sure."

"...now what? This can't keep happening," Harry said softly.

"I have yet to pin point what it is that is pulling us together, but we can last three weeks with just intimate touches."

"I guess we have to sleep together all the time now," Harry said sarcastically. He quickly looked to Tom when he didn't say anything to find him staring at him. "W-What?"

"I am not...opposed to it."

"What?" Harry repeated, his heart beating fast.

"It is not as if I don't like it, I do find sleeping with you to be highly enjoyable."

Harry blushed and looked away unable to say anything. It was ridiculous to even think it. It was one thing to kiss him, but to sleep together was a completely different. "I thought that was what we were trying to avoid," he managed to get out.

Tom looked up to the ceiling, "It was, but it does not seem to be working. Whatever this is that is pulling us together seems to want us to sleep together, it makes sense to just do it."

"H-How can you say that?" Harry asked bewildered that they were even considering it.

"I do not like being controlled," Tom said his face darkening slightly. "It would be better to do it under our terms and not be forced into it."

"But...but..." Harry floundered.

"If you are uncomfortable with it we can just return to the way things were... and be right back here in three weeks," Tom said loftily.

"Fantastic," he muttered.

"It won't have to be every day, but often enough so that _we_ are in control."

Harry stared at the ceiling and thought and Tom let him. What Tom said _did_ make sense, if they kept doing what they have been, they would end up back in bed with each other sooner or later. And they could only use Wynter as a distraction for so long as was proved that night; as soon as they put her to bed they had been all over each other. Harry couldn't really play the "they were enemies" card anymore because their...whatever it was, had changed into something different and they actually got along.

He blushed when he remembered what Tom had said. Harry couldn't lie to himself and say that he didn't enjoy having sex with Tom. It was absolutely brilliant and satisfying and...there really were no words to describe it. It helped that Tom was very pleasing to look at too. There was only so much that simple kisses could do, and lately they hadn't been enough.

Even though it was all logical to just do it, he was afraid of what it might mean. They were already getting close and if they were to take it a step further, who knew what might happen.

Yet it was a chance he was going to have to take.

"Okay."

* * *

**Whew! Finally got that out. No matter how many sex scenes I do they are still hard to write. Anyways, I hope you liked this update, I tried to make it extra good for you for being so patient with me. Hopefully, I will have the next chapter put as soon as I update everything else. Ciao!**


End file.
